Cursed
by bluegoose74
Summary: Things are as normal as they ever are for Harry and his friends. But what happens when Harry and Ginny take thier relationship to the next level? Hermione falls in love with someone unexpected, and Voldemort does somthing no one has ever anticipated.
1. Off To Hogwarts

A/N: This first chapter is by my cousin Tailer, who writes on Harry potter fanfiction, under the penname 'Theclick5', and here under the penname 'Slytherins rock my sox'. –Hpfreak52

(Hey people this one is a story between me and my cousin Becky. It might take longer for the chapters to come though, she lives 14 hours away so we can only email each other. Also this is going to be soap-opera -ish so R&R.)

CHAPTER 1  
An eerie silence filled the air as Lucius Malfoy worked on paper work. He was half way through writing something, when he felt a familiar burning sensation on his left forearm. He immediately dropped his quill and got up to leave. With a slight smirk he apparated away.

He landed in an empty spot in a huge circle, between the idiots Crabbe , and Goyle.

"Good now that we are all here, I can announce the reason I have called you here." Lord Voldemort spoke. "Our loyal potions master, Snape, has made us new potions and spells to try out. We are going to muggle Surrey, England to test them." 

All the Death Eaters sniggered at the thought of muggles in pain.

"Lets go" Voldemort ordered. And at that second there was about 50 loud pops.

In Surrey, it was a quite and peaceful night. This however did not last long, another 50 pops were heard. The death eaters burst into doors and soon Surrey was no longer a beautiful, quiet town, but just a piece of land covered in bodies and burning houses. With triumph they went back to Voldemorts hideout.

" Good work. You're dismissed now." The former Tom Riddle said.

back at the Malfoy's house

Draco Malfoy was putting his school things in his trunk, as today was august 31st . Tomorrow he would g back to that god forsaken school. At least he was head boy this year, he worked really hard to get that position, its not like his parents cared though. He heard is father leave earlier and had just now come back. 'Probably out on another rave' Draco thought to himself. He looked over at his clock 1:00 am. So Draco went to his bed and lied down. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Number 12 Grimmauld place

Hermione Granger lay awake in her bed, she was much to exited to sleep. She was head girl, of course she knew she was going to be, but still HER, HERMIONE GRANGER was going to be head girl. ' I wonder who will be head boy' she thought. Finally sleep over took her. But as soon as it happened she heard her alarm go off. She set it for 6:00 am , snooze button 6:09, snooze 6:18, this continued untill 8:00 when she had to get up because Mrs. Weasley was calling her down for breakfast. They ate quickly and left, again they had to take ministry cars for Harry's 'safety'. They arrived there at 10:00. Even though there was an hour left the station was packed full. "Bye Mrs. Weasley , Fred, George, Mr. Weasley. (Fred and Georges joke shop had been going great so they didn't have to go back to school ) " I have to go to the heads compartment for the ride, but I'll see you guys on my rounds ok guys?" Hermione spoke as they got on the train.

" see you later 'Mione." they both said giving her a hug.

Hermione started in the opposite direction as her two best friends. 'I cant wait to see who head boy is' she thought. Much to her disappointment when she opened the compartment door she heard "Granger, I had the feeling that you'd be here." Draco Malfoy stated.

"well I never thought that I would see you here Malfoy." she replied back coldly.

" I'm here are I not?"

" Guess so."

( so wat do ya think? please please please review!!!!!!!)


	2. Random Events

(A/N: Hey ya'll! Before you ask, those of you who are reading this on HPFF, I am southern. Oh, I really, really like abbreviations for things so if you don't know what they mean, feel free to ask! My wonderful co-author, a.k.a. my cousin, has given me the even-number chapters, so, think even, think me, odd, not me! Sorry, too much caffeine! Anywho, second chapter commin' right up!)

Chapter 2 and 35/6 (Like I said, lots of caffeine!)

"Listen Malfoy, if we're going to be working together we need to set aside our differences. At least long enough to get the new Prefects doing what they need to do." Hermione was not at all excited about working with Draco, but seeing as she didn't have a choice, they might as well try and get along.

"All right then. You take Gryffindor and Hufflepuff; I'll take Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Will that work?" Draco quite obviously shared Hermione's opinion about working together, but cut the unnecessary suffering- for both of them. Hermione nodded her consent and took a seat by the window of the car. For some odd reason Draco kept glancing at Hermione. After a few minutes he decided it was going to be a long year at Hogwarts.

--------------------------

The last of the new first years had just been sorted and Dumbledore stood to give his pre-feast speech, one that usually consisted of two to three words, and the introduction of the DADA teacher.

"Welcome students, new and old. I have one announcement before we start the feast." Everyone stared at Dumbledore this was most unusual. "Sirius Black has been found wandering about the Department of mysteries last night. He is awaiting a trial for criminal charges to be brought against him. And on a lighter note, our new defense against the dark arts teacher will once again be Mr. Remus Lupin. Now eat your fill and enjoy!"

"So Hermione, who _is_ the head boy this year?" Ginny asked from her seat beside Harry. The two had been going out for several months.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione was watching Ron load his plate with food, "Why don't you slow down, at this rate you'll eat all of Hogwarts." She was disgusted at his behavior.

"Why should I, the house elves will always make more." Ron looked up long enough to say this, then went back to his plate.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare say something like that." Hermione then refused to talk to Ron for the rest of dinner.

--------------------------

The Next Day 

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had a terrible headache, he didn't know where it had come from, but it hurt. In fact his day, the first day of the new school year, had been bad on a whole. His morning tea had been cold by time he had decided to drink it, two of his teachers were out with a cold and needed subs, and a mountain of paperwork sat on his desk. But the thing weighing on him most was his terrible secret, the one he guarded most heavily.

-------------------------

Harry and Ginny sat on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was at a table working on Homework, Ron was discussing Quidditch with a group of second and third years.

"I swear that boy would do just about anything for a good discussion about Quidditch." Ginny told Harry with a small giggle. He smiled back at her, she smiled too and put her head on his shoulder.

"Gin, what are we going to do once we leave school? I know what I have to do, but I won't put you in that kind of danger."

"Harry, I would follow you to the end of the Earth, and if you try to leave me where you think I might be safe, I will follow you to Voldemort."

"I guess we have no, choice do we?"

"No, that would be too nice, to get to choose your destiny." She was looking him in the eye. "I love you Harry, and I will always love you, no matter where it leads me."

"And I love you, though I'd rather you not follow me on my journey."

"And here we are again, you_can't_ stay andI_won't_ stay if_you_ don't." She put her head back on his shoulder; he stroked her hair it was so soft, like the dying flames of the fire.


	3. Patronuses

There are review responses on my Bio page! HpFreak52

(Hey people. I know that we kinda switch between  
HP/GW and DM/HG but I like DM/HG better than Becky  
does so just enjoy the chapter. I'll stop talking  
(typing) now.) 

Hermione's alarm woke her up at 6:00 the next morning.  
She rolled out of bed and into the bathroom, that she  
shared with Malfoy along with a common. Hermione  
started up the water for the shower and got in. when  
she was done she got dressed and began to work on her  
hair, this when she heard a alarm go off in Malfoy's  
room, stumbling, and the door open.

"Morning sleepy head." she said sarcastically.  
Hermione looked closely at him, he was in a black  
T-shirt and green boxers, he had bed head. Malfoy just  
plain out looked terrible.

"Too early…out…shower" he managed to get out

"Not a morning person, huh?"

"No not 'till I get a shower"

"Okay…"

Hermione went into her room and put on some lip-gloss  
and her shoes. It was now almost 7:15 so she ran down  
to the great hall. About 7:30 Harry, Ron, and Ginny  
came in.

"Morning guys." Hermione said cheerfully 

"morning 'mione" all three said as they sat down with  
Ginny by Harry, and Ron by Hermione. Ginny was practically  
sitting on Harry they were so close.

"So how's life with Malfoy?" Ron asked protectively

"well, its really not that bad, not that I like it but  
Ill survive. So Harry what's this I hear that Sirius  
is still alive?"

"I really don't know"  
Before Hermione could say any thing else the time  
tables were passed out.

"We have every bloody class with the Slytherins!" Ron  
practically yelled

"wow we do." Hermione sounded shocked

"poor you guys" Ginny said sympathetically

"Well at least we have DADA first. We'll get to see  
Lupin again." Harry said trying to cheer everybody up.

"Your right, and we had better get going." Hermione  
said. Harry gave Ginny a kiss good bye and the 'trio'  
set off for the DADA room.

"Hello professor." Harry said, " what are we doing to  
day?"

"Well with the dementors against us I'm going to try to  
teach the patronus."

"Really?" Hermione said excitedly  
"yes"  
By the end of class only four people could do the  
patronus Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco. Could you come up here  
please and show every one your patronuses?"

"Expecto patronum" Harry yelled, his of course was a  
stag, Ron's was a hippagriff, Draco's was a dragon, and  
Hermione had a butterfly.

The rest of the day was uneventful; they didn't get  
any homework, not even from Snape, which was odd.  
Hermione went up to the common room and got engrossed  
in the book 'The Giver'. She was so engrossed that she  
hadn't heard any one come in or sit in the chair next  
to her.

"Granger don't you do any thing but read?" Draco  
Malfoy asked. She was so surprised she jumped and fell  
off the couch.

"Oh my god, don't do that Malfoy. You scared me." he  
however was in a fit of laughter.

"You…ha…you were…ha…so scared." He managed to get  
out.

"Well you shouldn't sneak up like that."

"Ok I'm good now." he stopped laughing, "But seriously  
you're ALWAYS reading."

"Yeah I do other things"

"Like what?"

(Please, please, please, please, please, please review!)


	4. I'm Going to Get Him!

(Howdy, I'd like to say congrats to Tailer, who got her favorite Christmas present ever. It was a pillow with a picture of Tom Felton on it, so Merry Christmas Tailer. And Merry Christmas to ya'll too. I'd also like to say I'll be putting up a CHRISTMAS TREE this year, that's right you heard me, no gosh darned holiday tree for me! Sorry if you don't understand that, there's a big controversy over how people should say "Holiday Tree" not Christmas Tree because it's offending, or something like that. You know, I thought having the right to say it which ever damned way I want to was the reason I lived in a country with a little document called the bill of rights that said I had the right to free speech! Anyway, enough of politics and back to what I love most, Harry Potter!)

Chapter 4 (Another even one YAY!)

"Harry, have you seen Pig lately?" Ron called across the seventh year boys' dorm.

"Oh, god, your not going to go on about Crookshanks eating him like you did when Scabbers went missing are you?" Harry said while pulling on clean robes, Herbology had been a mess.

Ron stopped going through his trunk and looked up at Harry, he had a solemn look on his face. "Harry, first off, stop calling him Scabbers, it makes him sound all innocent," Ron shuddered at the thought of his former rat, "And two, if I ever find him again, I'd feed him to Crookshanks and LAUGH at his helpless cries!"

"No, that would be too cruel," Ron looked horrified, "Too cruel to the cat I mean. And besides we could use him to clear Sirius, then feed him to the dementors." Harry looked quite pleased with this idea; Ron looked pale.

"Just the thought of dementors make me sick, let's talk about something more pleasant. Like when in bloody hell are we going down to eat lunch? I'm starving."

"Ron your always hungry," Harry said pointedly, in return he got an unhappy grunt, "and for your information, I was going to wait on Ginny, but you can go ahead down to lunch if you like."

"I think I will. I'm a growing boy you know, I need lots of nourishment." Harry was barely able to keep from laughing as Ron walked out of the room and as soon as the door shut he was on his knees in hysterics.

Ginny met him in the common room a few minutes later, she had just come from potions. She looked to be mad, and her hair seemed to be redder than usual. She definitely had her Mrs. Weasley's temper.

"How bad was potions today?" Harry asked giving her a kiss and a hug.

"If that man says ONE more thing about me, you, or either of our families he'll wake up

VERY confused in CUBA!" Harry, had it been any other occasion, would have laughed. But better to remain silent than make even madder than she already was.

"Ginny what did he say?" Harry knew Snape well, and the professor never passed up a chance to insult Harry or any one connected to him.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Ginny. If it was nothing you wouldn't be this upset over it. I know you, and you don't anger easily." Which was true, but when she was mad… well even Hell shook in fear.

"Can we talk about it later? I'd rather not have this discussion in public."

"Of course my love, shall we go down to eat. If we don't leave soon there won't be any left, after all Ron's down there." This made her laugh, which was his exact goal, and after she ran her books up to her dorm they departed.

''

Harry sat down across the table from Ron and next to Hermione, Ginny taking the only seat left around them and sitting next to Ron.

"So Harry any news on Sirius yet?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

"Wasn't I just asked this question at Breakfast?"

"Yes," Ginny replied smacking Ron's hand for trying to take the roll off her plate, "What he means is have you gotten any news on him since then."

"Then no, I haven't, in fact I meant to ask Dumbledore about it."

"Fat chance there." Two voices said in unison behind Harry.

"Fred, George what are you two doing here?" Hermione asked turning to see the twins smiling at them.

"It's come to our attention that Hogwarts hasn't had nearly enough pranks lately," George said.

"Which, I might add, we blame you lot for," Fred Continued.

"So we've come to put the spark back into this place," George added.

"And to see about putting up advertisements in the common rooms." Fred finished off.

"You'll never get McGonagall to just let you put those up." Ginny shook her head.

"What, do you think we're stupid?" Fred looked incredulous.

"We're going to ask Dumbledore." George said looking at least hopeful Dumbledore might agree.

"In your own words," Harry told them, "Fat chance there."

"We can at least try." They said in unison before continuing toward the head table. Every one finished while Fred and George were still talking to Dumbledore so the four departed without telling them bye. Ron and Hermione both went separate ways leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the main hall.

"Do you have a class now?" Harry asked Ginny.

"No, why?" Ginny looked utterly and totally confused by his question.

"I want to know about potions today," He quickly added, "And I want to talk with you." She nodded and he led her to the room of requirements. When the door appeared the room behind it was furnished with large armchairs and comfortable sofas.

The couple walked in and sat on the floor in front of the blazing fire, which provided the only light in the room. "Ginny, what did he say to you?"

"He said," She looked up to him with burning hatred in her eyes, and he felt sorry for making her tell him because he could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. "He said you were no good and that I would be better off going out with a brick wall for all it was worth. He also said that my family was so poor that you were probably the only way we could keep from living on the street."

Harry was starting to get mad, but he warned himself that it would do no good to go off over it. "Snape said that!"

"Oh, Harry, no Snape wouldn't dare say something like that. Draco said it, I ran into him on my way back up to the tower. I'm sorry, I guess I should have told you that."

"It doesn't matter now anyway."

"Why else did you want to talk to me." Ginny said leaning on his shoulder.

"Because I never get to really talk to you with Ron around." At this Ginny burst out laughing.

"Ron, I just thought, he's going to throw a FIT when he finds out where we've been."

"Oh the price you pay for love." Harry too had started to laugh.

''

"Draco! Get down her, your patrol starts in two minutes and you have to be on the seventh floor to relieve McGonagall and we're on the second floor!"

"Yes, madam boss." Draco said stepping out of his bedroom.

"Get going I'll be there to relieve you a eleven."

"Yes, Miss Constantly Punctual." Hermione was staring Daggers at him as he escaped through the tapestry the hid the door.

(I was feeling especially long winded today, doesn't it show. But don't expect all the chapters to be this long.)


	5. I'm Bored

(hey it was 11:26 Christmas eve when I wrote this)

During his patrol nothing really happened. Besides  
finding a Huffle/Ravenclaw couple snogging behind a  
tapestry. Draco had been getting quite bored. And  
little did he know Hermione felt the exact same way  
back in the common room.

Hermione was sitting on her couch talking with her cat  
crookshanks. (a/n remember she is not crazy just  
extremely bored)

"Crookshanks, I'm bored" he just stared at her  
" I wonder if I should go relieve Malfoy early" she  
said more to her self this time "I think I will." with  
that she left for the 7th floor. She got there to see  
a very bored looking Malfoy.

"You can go back now." she said

"what? Why are you here so early? You still have  
another half hour." he said he sounding as shocked as  
hermione had earlier.

"I was bored"

"well its not that exciting here either."

"Malfoy?"

"what?"

"I'm bored"

"Granger?"

"yes?"

"Me too."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Hermione"

"Only if you call me Draco"

"Ok." she grinned evilly "Draco"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored"

"Well lets go find something to do then. Shall we?"

"But we're still on duty" ( Hehe duty)

"So? Nothing has happened all night"

"Alright. Lets go back to the common room"  
"ok"  
The walk back was silent, they reached the portrait  
and walked in.

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. Want to talk?"

"Sure. Wait. Am I Hermione Granger, a muggle born,  
Gryffindor . Actually having a civilized conversation  
with you, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood Slytherin.?"

"wow. I never thought about it that way." he said with  
shock clear in his voice

"So…. What do you ant to talk about?"

" Um…. What's your favorite color?"

"I hate this question." Hermione replied "Uh…lavender…  
I guess."

"you? Wait let me guess. Green?"

"yup. How'd you guess"

"I am the smartest witch in school" they both laughed  
at that

" What's your favorite book?"

"I hate this question too." she said again "I don't  
have one. There are to many to just chose one." She  
looked to him for another question

"I'm out you ask me one" he said simply

"ok. Um… Draco?"

"Yeah"

"Are we like…. Friends … now?"

" Uh.. I don't really know. I guess so. But not in  
public. The Slytherins would kill you.

"Ok. I'm sure the Gryffindors would hate you too." she  
said "I'm going to bed now. See ya."

"ok. See ya."

in the Gryffindor common  
room

(before I write just let me say 12:00 am Christmas  
morning. Yay.)

Ginny sat in Harrys lap before the fire, her head on  
his shoulder, his hand sotly stroking her hair.

"Harry?"

"yes?"

"Did you ask Dumbledore about Sirius yet?"

"No but tomorrow I will. What do you think Fred and  
George are up to?" he asked in return.

"I don't know. But I can tell mom wont like it" Harry  
laughed

" Ginny, do you suppose we can use Fred and George to  
get revenge on Malfoy?"

"yeah I suppose we could"

(muhahahahahahahaha what will they do? No seriously I  
don't know. So I was bored and hyper when I wrote  
this so Its very…….odd. Anyway Merry Christmas or  
Happy Holidays whichever you prefer.)


	6. The Minister of Magic

It turned out after Sirius' return form the dead the Ministry was trying to gain support towards down right Muggle-style execution. As the Daily Prophet described it "to determine whether Black is immortal". Of course Harry knew eventually they would look to him for the support they needed. That knowledge didn't help make the situation any better at all.

"Mr. Potter, the Ministry is offering a great sum of money for your support."

"Minister, I told you no before, what makes you think I will have changed my mind now?"

"Oh, Harry," Scrimgeour said with his fake little laugh, "People do change Harry."

"Okay, let me get this strait. People change. But Sirius can't change from being what you call stark mad, I mean you said it your self and why would you, of all people, lie to me. I will tell you this only once Minister," The word came out of Harry's mouth like venom, "An honest politician is the same as a tame dragon."

"And how is that Harry?"

"They don't exist."

"Please Mr. Potter, I beg you to reconsider!"

Harry had already begun walking out of the room Dumbledore had put them in so they could talk in privacy. When Scrimgeour started to beg Harry turned on his heel, his hand still around the doorknob, "Fuck off, ass hole." And Harry walked out on him, leaving the minister of magic with his mouth hanging wide open.

'The Next Day'

"Harry, what did you tell Scrimgeour last night," Ginny asked Harry as he sat down for breakfast.

"Nothing really important, why?"

"Because," Hermione chimed in, "What ever it was, is sure has got him mad." Neville handed him a daily Prophet and staring back at Harry from the front page was a picture of Scrimgeour tearing things to shreds, and the title, "Scrimgeour Goes Nuts After Visit To Hogwarts." This made Harry choke on his toast, and then bust out laughing.

"So what did you tell him Harry?" Neville asked nervously from across the table.

"I told him that I could not meet his demands."

Ron looked up from his plate with a smile on his face. Remus was standing right behind Neville and had heard the whole conversation.

"You told him to fuck off didn't you?" The young Professor asked with more than a hint of a smile.

"Not quite, it went more like 'fuck off, ass hole'."

"You're getting more like your Godfather every day. I told James that it wasn't a good job for him, but nobody listens to dear old Mooney."

"It's true, he's corrupted me." Harry sighed began putting food on his plate.

"Listen, Harry, if you'd come up to my office later today, first chance you get. And Ron, Hermione and Ginny can come as well, as they no doubt will be let in on this anyway." Remus said rather uncertainly.

"Er, right, first chance. Will during lunch be fine, that's most likely when we'll all be off at the same time."

"Lunch it is, I'll have Dobby bring something up for the five of us." And having reached the topic he wished to discuss, he strode off toward the high table to sit down for breakfast.

''

"So," Harry sighed whilst standing up from the table, "What's first on the list for today?"

"History of Magic." Ron informed him. Hermione snatched his schedule and looked over it.

"We do not have History of Magic, thank god! You were looking at the wrong day Ron!" Hermione scolded him.

"Well, let's get going, we don't have all day you know." Harry really was impatient to get to that meeting with Remus, though rushing through the day wouldn't help.

The trio set off to Transfiguration while Ginny was off to Herbology. Half way there they had to stop because Neville forgot to skip the vanishing step. They arrived at McGonagall's classroom at the exact same time as Draco. Harry, not really paying attention to where he was going, ran smack into Draco, who wasn't paying attention either. The twos' belongings were scattered across the ground.

"Watch it Potter!" His face was contorted with rage.

"Why don't you watch out, you're the all responsible head boy!" The memory of Ginny telling him what Malfoy had said only added to his anger.

"Why don't you go back to your shit hole Potter!"

"Go to Hell Malfoy!" This dispute was starting to turn ugly; any minute now they'd have their wands at each other's throats.

"What's the matter? Run out of insults? Your just as worthless as your parents!" Malfoy had crossed the forbidden line. It one fluent movement, Harry had his wand pointing at Malfoy's heart.

"Screw you Malfoy." Harry turned to go through the door.

"What's the matter Potter, did Daddy never teach you how to fight!" Harry turned on him and sent a series of jinxes that left Draco sprawled on the floor and in pain.

"My father was a better man than you'll ever be."

"Wait… 'till my… father… hears about… this!" He managed through clinched teeth. They heard footsteps coming up the hall.

"Oh, my gosh, what's Daddy gonna do about it…" Fred asked in mock concern.

"My dear Fred, we need a picture of this, we can hang it up with our advertisements."

McGonagall came rushing out of the classroom, she was obviously very angry. The Weasley twins took off in the opposite direction. "You will all see me in my office immediately after class! Now get in!"


	7. Punishments and Arguments

After class, they all went up to Professor McGonagalls  
office.

"Now you four; Weasleys you don't go here anymore so  
back to what ever room your staying in; I obviously  
cant punish you." The twins left and she directed her  
attention to Malfoy, and Harry.

"What was this whole fight about?" She asked and Harry  
was the first to answer.

"Malfoy insulted me, my parents, and my girlfriend!

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?"

"He insulted me first!"

"Did not" Harry fought

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Enough! This is childish!" Professor McGonagall  
shouted "and from you Malfoy, head boy. Potter, Malfoy, you will have detention with me at 8:00 sharp tomorrow night. Now go back to your dormitories"

"Yes professor" They both said.

Once they were out Harry said, "This is all your fault Malfoy!"

"My fault? You're the one who had to bring insults  
into this!"

"Me? I had to bring insults into this? Look at what  
you said to Ginny!"

"Oh yeah Potter, the poor weaslette, she had to bring  
her big macho boy toy into this."

"Shut up, don't talk about her like that!"

"Fine, don't think this is over Potter" Draco said as  
he turned the corner.

He walked in to the heads common room to find Hermione  
sitting on the couch working o schoolwork. He walked  
over to the chair and sat in it. She looked up at him  
disgustedly.

"I'm leaving," she stated

"Why?" Draco asked

"Why? Why? Malfoy you insulted my best friends! You  
brought Harry's dead mother into an argument." she  
screamed.

"Whoa, stuff gets around fast. I told Potter to watch  
it, HE was the one who said the insult first not me  
Hermione."

"It's Granger to you. I'm going to the Gryffindor common  
room."

in the Gryffindor common  
room

Harry entered the common room furiously. He saw Ginny  
sitting on the couch, he walked over and sat next to  
her.

"Oh Harry" she said throwing her arms around him "I  
heard about the fight. You don't have to stick up for  
me like that you know."

"Yeah well Malfoy was on my last nerve," he said  
smiling, he just Couldn't stay mad with hugging him.  
"I've got detention tomorrow night with him."

Before Ginny could say anything, the portrait door  
burst open to revile Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny said

"Hey" she answered sadly

"What are you doing in here?"

"Malfoy had the nerve to come in and act like he  
never said anything to Harry. He acted like we were  
friends or something," Hermione said acting like she  
and Malfoy had not been friends.

"Like you were friends!" Ginny asked, the shock  
clear in her voice. Harry just stared at her like she  
was mad.

"I was leaving and he asked why, I told him that I  
heard about the fight. It was like he didn't want me to  
leave"

"Strange"

"Yup."

The three talked until 7:00 when Hermione said she'd  
better head back. She got back to the common room, and  
to her disappointment, Malfoy was just where she left  
him. Hermione hurried over to the stairs and almost  
got away but when she reached the bottom step she  
heard.  
" Hermione, please come and talk to me"

"About what?" she snapped.

"I...I'm sorry." he said shakily and quiet.

"What was that?" she asked in the same tone

"I'm sorry, I won't fight with Potty or the Weasel any  
more."

"Or insult them? How can I really believe you're sorry?"  
Hermione asked before turning and heading up the  
stairs,

(Muhaha evil cliffe please r&r we need reviews)


	8. Meeting With Remus

(No, I haven't gone and got killed by death eaters, or kidnapped by oompa loompas, or pushed off a cliff, or have I had the Weasley twins shut me in a pyramid, or have I been murdered by an evil clown, and I certainly haven't been stabbed by a Christmas tree full of Cornish Pixies, just to cover a few possibilities. But I have been experiencing some technical difficulties. See my computer is broke, so I've been using my mom's. So, I get this whole chapter typed up, saved, and ready to go. I come back the next day and the whole chapter was deleted! And I've just now got the time to finish re-typing it. And I'm sorry for such a long delay.)

Chapter 8

"Sorry we didn't come yesterday." Harry apologized as he walked through the door of Remus' office.

"We got a little hung up." Hermione finished following him through the door, behind her Ron and Ginny filed in.

"That's ok, better late than never, as they say." Remus closed the door behind them and walking across the room locked the door, then put a charm on the room so no one could hear what was going on inside the room, but they could hear out. Slipping his wand back in his robes he sat down in front of his desk, the group doing the same on the other side of his desk.

"What was it you wanted sir?" Ginny asked him from her seat by the fire that ran along the left side of the room.

"Ah, yes we'll get to that matter as soon as Dobby gets here with our lunch." As if on cue Dobby appeared carrying three large trays full of food; one on his head, and one in each hand. His large sweater fit him more like a dress than any thing and his usual stack of hats had been abandoned so as to make carrying a third tray possible.

"Let me help you with those!" Hermione cried jumping up from her seat, and grabbing the tray with what appeared to be ham and cheese sandwiches. Placing the trays on Remus' desk, Dobby disappeared only to return moments later with another tray, this one holding a teakettle and five silver cups and plates along with utensils.

"Now that lunch has arrived," He motioned to the food, "We can eat and discuss what I brought you here for."

Twenty minutes later they had their' fill to eat and were waiting patiently for an explanation. Finally Remus said, "You've all heard about Sirius, have you not?" All four of them nodded in consent. "Well I'm afraid the ministry has fallen under the pretenses that Sirius is off his rocker."

"Then why did" Harry began to ask before being cut off by Remus.

"Scrimgeour is probably as sane as a dragon Harry." Ginny said, rolling her eyes at him and making Remus laugh.

"Precisely Ginny, if he was sane he would realize that Sirius is perfectly sane and isn't as dangerous as he thinks he is."

"But why does everyone else think Sirius is crazy?" Ron asked in confused bewilderment.

"Ron, if you saw someone running around in their cell picking imaginary wildflowers while singing 'I'm So Pretty', what would you call them?" Remus dictated.

"Stark raving mad!"

"Exactly." Remus let this information sink in.

"Wit a second, you're not saying..." Remus nodded in response.

"Three… two… one" Remus did a mental countdown. All four of them burst out laughing at the same time.

After everyone had recovered Harry looked up and said, "Sirius, you're over doing it." Sending the entire room back into hysterics.

"Now," Remus said once they had all recovered, "The real reason I wanted you here was because you'd be instrumental in getting him, and that pore bloke from the knight bus out of there."

"Are you suggesting a jail break?" Ginny asked a thought she were mildly discussing the weather outside.

"Indeed I am."

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked, all four were looking at him eagerly. Remus smiled at their enthusiasm.

"Okay, here's what we do…"  
''

Dumbledore was just enjoying a nice cup of tea in his study when someone barged through his door. Albus, who was facing away from said door, smiled.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." He greeted the young man, leaving his back turned to the door.

"Hello, wait, how did you know it was me?" Draco's look of utter bewilderment amused many of the portraits and they laughed at him. This action earned them a scowl from Draco.

"I've been expecting you." Dumbledore turned to face Draco.

"You have? And why is that sir?"

"I knew eventually you'd want the answers to some questions. Is that not true?"

"It is, Sir." Draco nodded his head as he spoke, still looking quite confused. The usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was more noticeable then ever, and he had a boyish smile that looked out of place on his old, wrinkled face.

"Then ask what you may, and I will do my best to give you honest answers." Dumbledore steepled his hands and gave Draco a meaningful look.

(So, please don't kill me for taking so long, you've no idea how frustrated I am with this stupid computer.)


	9. Voldemort

(Hello. Um…I wasn't sure what to write in this  
chapter. And I was ill when I wrote this, or more like  
I swam for 7 hours straight then stayed up till 3 A.M.  
and woke up at 9:30 A.M. So anyway here is chapter  
9.)

"Lucius, I am very pleased with you." The dark lord spoke. "Again the clueless ministry has fallen for your false information."

"Yes my lord, they're going to raid the old Riddle mansion." Lucius replied looking around the new hideout, the dark forest. "Do you really think it was a good idea to hide so close to Hogwarts though?"

"Are you questioning me Lucius" Voldemort asked.

"No, sorry my lord."

"Good, have you talked to your son about joining my army?" Lord Voldemort asked

"Indeed I have. I thought we agreed to wait until he was out of school." Lucius replied.

"He will need time to prepare. You may leave now Lucius."

"Yes my lord, but don't you need someone to stay with you"

"I've got someone." Voldemort said pointing down to a familiar rat.

"Yes my lord." Lucius said while bowing to him. With that he apparated a way.

In the Gryffindor common room 

"What did you think of Remus' plan?" Harry asked Ginny who was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"I think that it's crazy enough to work." she replied.

"Yeah, can you imagine the look on Scrimageour's face when he saw Sirius pretending to pick wild flowers?" Harry asked chuckling. They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"I've heard Sirius sing before, it wasn't pretty. Think about having to hear him sing 'I feel pretty'!" Ginny said still laughing.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, witty, and bright…" Harry began singing.

"Oh please, shut up. You're as bad as Sirius." Ginny joked with her hands over ears.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said. Harry got an evil grin, and began even louder.

"I FEEL PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY…."

"I know how to get you to shut up," she said slyly.

"Really? How?" he asked

"Like this…." Ginny said before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Nope, that didn't work." he said when they pulled apart. "I guess you'll have to try harder."

"Oh yeah?" She asked getting closer. Now only an inch apart Harry whispered, "yeah" before her lips crashed on to his. It was a passionate kiss; Ginny's arms were now around Harry's neck and his hands placed firmly on her waist. Their kiss was cut short though, by Ron entering the room.

"Oy, couldn't you guys do that somewhere else?" He asked shielding his eyes.

"Sorry." Ginny said as she and Harry pulled away, both a deep shade of red.

"I'm going to bed." Ginny stated before turning and going up to the girls dorms.

"Night." Harry and Ron called after her.

"Night." She said closing the door.

In the heads common room 

"Hermione are you ever going to forgive me?" Draco asked for the millionth time. She let a deep sigh.

" I guess, but this is your last chance. If your mean to me or my friends you don't get anymore chances." She replied

"Ok"

"You never give up do you?" she asked.

"No."

"Why did you want me to forgive you so badly?"  
Hermione asked.

(Oh and I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer  
so...)

From the mind of Becky------ Next chapter I think I'll tell you what Remus' plan actually is. Even Tailor doesn't know yet, I didn't see fit to tell her! P.S. she'll kill me for putting this here, but I couldn't resist! 


	10. Sirius Black

There's no Author's Note, so I thought I'd give you a disclaimer instead!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, or any of the other characters.

"My office, as soon as you get done eating," Remus whispered as he passed the four sitting at the lunch table. He continued walking and took his seat at the head table. Harry raised one eyebrow.

"Wonder what that was about." Ginny too looked surprised.

"Well I guess we'll see later." Hermione said shrugging. Ron nodded, his mouth still full of food.

' Remus' Office '

"We're going to the ministry." Remus told them after they were seated in front of the fire.

"Wait, I thought you said it wasn't safe to do this yet!" Hermione accused.

"Only me and Harry are going," Remus told her, "We're only going to get him informed, so he's ready when the time comes." Remus quickly stopped any more of Hermione's questions. "Get your traveling cloak, Harry, we need to get going."

"Yes, sir." Harry jumped up and made to leave. The others followed him out.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Ginny asked him, Ron and Hermione had stopped to argue over some obscure fact.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Harry…"

Harry sighed and stopped walking. He turned face Ginny, taking her by the shoulders he said, "Gin, I'm only going to go talk to him, there's no way I could get in any kind of trouble," Harry explained, looking her in the face.

"I know," Ginny was now staring at the ground, refusing to look Harry in the face. "I'm just scared. Scared about what could happen to you, to Sirius…" She looked up and Harry realized she was crying. He wrapped her in his arms and felt her lean into his chest.

"It'll be ok, it'll all be ok," Her whispered to her, you could still hear Ron and Hermione arguing. After a few minutes Ginny had stopped crying and she pulled away from Harry.

"Come on, the sooner you get going, the sooner you get back." And the two walked back to Gryffindor tower, hand in hand.

' The Ministry of Magic '

"I'm so prettyyyyy, OH so prettyyyyy…" A horrible male voice could be heard singing.

"I think we should be able to handle Black on our own, minister." Remus assured Scrimgeour.

"Then you're on your own." He took off back down the hall as fast as he could with out running. Remus laughed and turned the last corner before arriving at Sirius' cell, Harry wasn't far behind. The singing stopped immediately.

"Well I was wondering how long it would take you to get your lazy ass down her, Moony." Sirius said, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Mr. Moony would like to present the fact that he has classes to teach."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to say he's sick of singing all day long."

"And I don't care!" Harry half yelled, "Could we please get down to business?"

"Ok, party pooping stick in the mud. Just remember, you're not the one stuck behind these bars."

"Shut up Sirius! Now we had some good news, but I guess you just don't want to hear it." Remus turned around and began to walk away.

"Noooo, Remyyyy! I didn't mean it, I swear, from now on I'll behave! Just don't leave meeee!" Sirius whined like a two year old, smiling when Remus turned back around. The three stood huddled in front and behind of the bars.

"Fine, since you apologized, here's what's gonna happen…"

'Dumbledore's Office'

Dumbledore sat in his office replaying the conversation with Draco over and over again in his mind.

"_I just… I know I should hate her." Draco had stammered, "But there's just something about her."_

"Who, Draco?" Dumbledore questioned; he was fairly sure whom the young boy was talking about, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"_Hermio… I mean Ms. Granger. I can't seem to take my eyes off her! When ever she's around my heart starts to race and…"_

"_Draco, have you talked to your father about this?" Draco's expression said he didn't._

"_He wouldn't understand. He'd laugh at me and then…"Draco looked at the floor, his face turning red._

"_What you feel for Hermione is nothing to be ashamed of Draco. Your father might not approve, but then again, he's not you."_

"_He'll kill me if he finds out about this." _

Dumbledore sighed, he felt sorry for Draco, his father really never _would_ understand.

'Gryffindor Tower'

Ron and Harry bid the girls goodnight and headed off up the stairs to the boys' dorms. "You know, Harry, Hermione sure has been acting weird lately."

"I know, I wish I knew what goes on in that head's dorm." Harry stopped at the door marked '7th years'.

"Guess we'll never know." Ron opened the door and trudged in.

"Hey mate," Harry yelled, following him through the door, "What ever happened to you and Lavender?" He had to duck to avoid a small object that had just been flung at his head. Ron could be heard laughing.

"I don't know what happened, in fact I was just thinking about asking her to go out with me again." Ron confessed with a shrug.

"If you do, promise me you won't snog in the common room anymore. That was just wrong." Harry told him, shivering at the thought.

"Harry, wrong is you dating my sister," Ron told him jokingly.

"Then why don't you stop us?" Harry challenged Ron, who was digging something out of his trunk. As he searched, Ron flung things everywhere, and Harry was picking them up when, with out looking up, he answered, "Because, when you look at her, I can tell that you love her, and she loves you."

"Ron, do you not want me dating Ginny?" Harry, for once, looked unsure about the answer he would get.

Ron stood up from his trunk, a box of huneyduke's best in his hand. Sighing he went and set them on his bedside table, then jumped on his bed.

"It's not like I don't want you together, I guess I'm just not used to the idea of you marrying my little sister."

"I'm anxious about what your mum will say." Harry kicked his trunk and it came unlatched.

"Don't worry about it, Mum likes you. She'll be delighted, she's always thought of you as her own son."

"Ron, that's exactly what I'm worried about."

"Well don't! Now I'm going to bed, you should too; we have work to do tomorrow. Goodnight Harry." Ron concluded before yanking the hangings on his bed closed.

"Goodnight Ron." Harry echoed, climbing into his own bed.


	11. Spying on Hermione

(hey people sorry I haven't up dated in a while, but I  
made a piczo! Please visit it! So any way I don't know  
what day of the week it is on the story so lets make  
it…Sunday!)

"Ron, Ron, wake up." Harry hissed shaking ,the next  
morning.

"What!" Ron asked annoyed.

"You still wanna see what's happening n the head  
dorms?" Harry asked.

"What? Harry we cant…." Harry held up a silvery cloth.  
"Oh, I get it now! Yeah lets go!" Ron said excitedly.

"Come on." Harry said as Ron got under the  
invisibility cloak.

Heads  
Dorm

"Hey sleepy head, I thought you were an early riser,  
do you realize its 11:00 a.m.?" Draco said teasingly,  
as Hermione walked groggily in to the common room.

"Yeah, I was up late." She replied sitting next to him  
on the couch.

"I know, you woke me up coming in." Draco complained.

"Aww, poor baby." Hermione said in a baby voice  
pretending to cry.

"Hey, you meany!" He said, hitting her with a fluffy  
pillow.

"Oh, now its on." Hermione said, hitting him back. And  
the war was on.

Harry and Ron had just reached the head corridor when  
they heard giggling.

"Harry do you hear that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, is that…" Harry pressed his ear to the door to  
hear better. "Hermione and Malfoy!"

"Draco, not there I'm…" Hermione tried but did not get  
to finish because she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why? Are you ticklish?" He said and began tickling  
her more.

"You're a jerk!" She managed to get out.

"You know it." He smirked, still tickling her.

"Harry, Do you hear them?" Ron asked getting angry.

"Yeah." Harry said in the same tone. Still under the  
invisibility cloak, he said the password Hermione had  
given them in the beginning of the year (boogie). And  
the portrait door swung open as they slipped in. 

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked Draco, who had her  
pinned under him on the couch, still tickling her.

"Nice try 'Mione." He said.

"No really, stop. I heard the door open." She said as  
he stopped tickling her and got off her. They both got  
up and walked over to the portrait hole. Nothing.

"Did you see that?" Ron whispered, fuming under the  
cloak.

"Yes, Ron, I did." Harry whispered back annoyed as the  
watched Hermione and Draco look around the room.

"I swear, I'm gonna…" Ron began.

"Just shut-up and wait for them to leave." Harry cut  
in.

'Nothing." Draco said.

"I could of swore I heard…" Hermione started, but  
heard something behind her. Knowing exactly what or  
more like who it was, walked toward the sound.

"I know you're here. Come on, get out." She stated  
firmly. Draco just stared at her with confusion.  
Suddenly, Harry and Ron came out from the invisibility  
cloak, looking furious.

"Potter, Weasley, what are you doing here?" Draco  
asked confusedly. 

"What were you and Hermione doing?" Ron asked  
angrily. 

"Why were YOU spying on ME?" Herm8ione asked matching  
Ron's tone.

"I'm not answering your questions till you answer  
mine!" Ron stated, crossing his arms over his chest in  
a child like manner.

"You wanna answer? Fine! Draco and I are friends now!  
Happy?" She said, now fuming.

"HAPPY? Happy? No I am not happy! Your friends with  
Malfoy! And since when is he 'Draco'?" Ron yelled.

"Since he became my friend. Now, why did you two spy  
on me?" She said at a low whisper.

"You were acting strange, so we wanted to see what was  
wrong." Harry said finally.

"Both of you, GET. OUT!" She yelled, pointing at the  
door.

"But 'Mione.." Harry started. She just shook her head  
and said "GET. OUT." Harry and Ron hung their heads  
and walked out.

"Can you believe her?" Ron asked Once out of the  
room.

"No! how could she choose Malfoy over us?" Harry  
asked.

She just shook her head. Then she burst in to tears.

"Its ok." He wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked getting closer


	12. Jail Break

It was midnight at the Ministry of Magic, and almost any one would tell you that the building was empty, save for one Remus Lupin, who was busy in the public library that the Ministry contained. Though people who knew any better would tell you something was about to happen. And those that knew Remus Lupin and Harry Potter would tell you that Sirius Black would not be in his cell tomorrow.

"Hermione, do you have the acid?" Harry whispered as they approached Sirius' cell on the fourth floor.

"Of course I have the acid! You did bring the stuffed dog, right?" She asked Ron, who nodded.

"Why didn't Remus come with us?" Ginny asked the group, as they inched slowly down the hall.

"Because," Harry told her, "He wouldn't fit under the cloak, it's hard enough with just the four of us."

"Yeah, well if Ron wasn't so tall…OUCH!" Harry quickly put his hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her scream, then sent a glare at Ron for elbowing her in the side. He stopped in front of Sirius' cell and pulled the cloak off the other three, then went back to the corner and checked to see if any one was coming before pulling the cloak off him self as well.

When he returned, Ginny had managed to wake Sirius up, and was talking to him. He turned and grinned at Harry, "You guys got the dog?"

"Of course we have it," Ron said holding up the small black dog.

"Get to work Hermione, guards could show up at any minute." Harry was nervous and didn't want to be caught. Hermione set down the large brown bag she had been holding and pulled out two vials.

"This one is acid," She held up a vial with clear liquid in it, "The other, is a base. Two drops in the lock will eat enough of the metal to get it open. An equal amount of the base will stop the reaction and neutralize the acid." She handed the base to Ginny, "As soon as the lock opens, put two drops in the key hole, and for god's sake be careful, these will eat the skin off your bones." Ginny nodded and carefully loosened the lid.

Grabbing the lock with one hand, Hermione carefully applied the acid. She counted under her breath, and then gave the lock a tug. It clicked open, and Ginny put the base on it. The two then stepped out of the way, and Harry pulled the lock off and flung the door open, cringing as the hinges made a loud screeching noise.

"Some one might have heard that." Sirius said stepping out of the small room, and hugging Harry. "Give me the toy."

Sirius used Harry's wand to transform the toy into a life-size version of himself, then put it in his bed, and pulled the covers to it's chin. He repaired the lock and put it back on the cell.

"One question, why didn't you just use magic to open the lock in the first place?" Sirius asked them.

"We didn't want to have to use too much magic, in case they try to trace the spells." Ginny explained, grabbing the invisibility cloak and throwing it over her and Harry.

"That was smart." Sirius agreed and ducked under the cloak, Ron and Hermione did the same. "Where do we go now?"

"Back to the library, you're going to stay there with Remus." Ron told him.

"Then we are going up to the fifth floor to get your wand back." Harry finished for him.

"Sounds good." They made their' way carefully back to the library.

''

The graveyard in Little Hangleton was deadly quiet, and knee high weeds obscured all but the tallest tombstones. The dim moonlight made the whole place look frightening, and though there was no wind, you could hear the grass rustling in the distance. As the rustling got closer to the tombstone Lord Voldemort was sitting on, he could see the movement to match the sound, and smiled as Nagini stuck her head up out of the grass and hissed to him.

"_I smell blood._" She told him, "_I am hungry, Master. I have not eaten in days._"

"_You will eat soon, Nagini, be patient._" Voldemort told her sharply, then got up and walked leisurely to a spot where the dead grass had been removed to reveal soft earth. "_They are late! What the hell is taking them so long!_" He ground his foot into the earth next to the huge snake's head.

"_Perhaps they are making sure they did their job right._" Nagini offered for him.

"_They know not to keep me waiting!_" Voldemort growled, "_They will pay for this._"

"_Master, if I may, why are we returning her? Don't you think the ministry will be watching this place?_"

"_You overestimate the intelligence of the whole lot of fools, Nagini._" He told her laughing. She had managed to calm him, even if it was just a little. Two pops sounded in the distance, and Voldemort turned to see two of his most loyal death eaters running toward him, both breathing hard.

When they reached the place where he was standing, they dropped to their knees in front of Voldemort. "I'm sorry My Lord, we have failed!" Said a man whom Voldemort immediately recognized as Patroclus Nott.

"We were the only to have escaped!" Said Crabbe beside him. Voldemort looked from one to the other.

"Who has been taken?"

''

"Are you sure you'll be ok out here, I mean, we could find you a place in the castle."

"Harry, this is better than some of the places I've been. And besides, now you can come see me occasionally, and if I need to I can go to the village in dog form and hide as some one's pet."

"You plan on fixing this place up, don't you?" Ginny asked, coming up to stand next to Harry.

"Maybe they'll catch Peter, and you can live like a regular person again." Hermione said, as she appeared in the doorway.

"Christmas will come in July before they catch Peter." Sirius said with certainty.

"Well, we'd better get back. Even now, we'll only get a few hours of sleep." Ron Said from his place on the bed. After they all said their' goodbyes the four students headed down the stairs, through the tunnel, and back across the grounds to the castle.

(So you finally get to know the plan! And Sirius isn't in jail anymore! Oh, and I know the death eaters are already supposed to be Azkaban, but I said it didn't go along with the books. Please R&R!)


	13. Kisses

The walk back was silent, seeing as Harry and Ron were still mad at Hermione.

"Bye." Ron said.

"Bye." Harry said.

"Bye guys." Hermione mumbled, as they walked in their opposite directions. Hermione walked into the heads common room feeling strangely cheerful to see Draco still awake, on the couch.

"Lucy, I'm home!" She called.

"Who's Lucy?" Draco asked her confusedly.

"It's a muggle T.V. show." She replied.

"Oh," He said. " What's a T.V.?"

"Nothing." Hermione laughed.

"Whatever." He muttered.

Griffindorcommonroom

"Ok, remind me why your mad at Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Because, She's suddenly friends with Malfoy." Ron said crossing his arms in a childish way.

"And, why are you mad at her for that?" Ginny asked again.

"Hello? Have you been listening? He's Draco Malfoy! Ya' know, the git who has been picking on me, Harry, and Hermione for six years, and you for five." Ron stated.

"I just don't see how any of this is any of our business. if she's friends with Malfoy, let her be. Its not like she's asking you to be friends with him too." Ginny responded.

"Well…Its just…I mean…" Ron tried to think of a reason.

"That's what I thought." Ginny said. "You and Harry should go apologize to her."

"Ok, you win. Come on mate lets go." Ron sighed getting up.

"Ok." Harry said getting up also.

HeadscommonRoom  
(A/n I know I switch back and forth a lot, but I like to write in both places. So yeah, if your confused just leave a review and Ill respond.)

"So, where have you been all night?" Draco asked Hermione, who was sitting next to him on the couch, with her head resting on his chest and his arm around her waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said.

"I already know you were busting a certain cousin of mine out of Azkaban." He said smartly.

"What? How did you know?" Hermione asked, getting up and looking at him with shock.

"I didn't you just told me." Draco said sarcastically. "I'm not head boy for just anything, you know. I'm smarter than some people think."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, not realizing they kept getting closer, and closer, until their faces were inches apart.

"You don't have to be." He whispered, before softly brushing his lips against hers… He quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry…I don't know what got into me…I just…and you were…" Draco rambled but got cut off by Hermione saying, "Draco, its ok. I'm gad you did it."

"Really?" He asked softly, as the two came closer yet again.

"Really." She said, kissing him passionately. Just as the kiss started getting good, they heard someone knocking on the door. Hermione pulled away.

"Come on," She said trying to pull him up.

"No lets just ignore it." Draco whined.

"No we can't. Besides we can just begin where we left off after they leave." Hermione said, as he allowed himself to be pulled off the couch. They walked hand in hand over to the door, when they opened it up to find Harry and Ron.

"We're so, so sorry 'Mione. Will you ever forgive…is there any reason in particular your holding _his _hand?" Ron asked.

"Well…uh…" She looked at Draco questionably.

"We're going out now." Draco answered Ron's question, also Hermione's silent one. Ron's face seemed to catch fire when he heard this, because his face was now as red as his hair. Harry took notice to this and cut in, "We're still really sorry; forgive us?"

"Of course." She answered.

"Good, we'll just be leaving now." Harry said, backing up pulling a blood red Ron with him. Once they were completely out Hermione shut the portrait door.

"I believe we left off here." Draco said, grabbing Hermione's waist, pulling her into another kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away,

"Good night Draco."

"But…"

"Night." She said as she gave him one last peck on the lips before heading up the stairs.

"Night." He whispered before heading to bed himself.


	14. Depression

(Review responses are on my bio page. Sorry for the wait with this one, but my teachers think I don't have a life, so they swamped me with Homework.)

"You two honestly need to manage your time better." Hermione scolded Ron and Harry, both of whom were sitting with their heads in a Quidditch magazine. Ron looked up and glared at her, then returned to his magazine.

"I'm not doing my homework just because you tell me to. Ginny's on my side, right Ginny?" Harry told Hermione smugly.

"Do your homework Harry." Ginny commanded him, walking over and taking his magazine and rolling it up. Harry jumped up out of his chair in indignation.

"Make me," He whispered in her ear.

"Oh I'll make you all right," Ginny told him, pulling his face down toward her own. She kissed him on the lips and Ron screamed, "PDA!" Before pulling away, Ginny used the magazine to hit Harry on the head. "Now," She told him, "Do your homework or I'll never kiss you again."

"Unfair play!" Harry declared, but Ginny just smiled at him knowing she had won, and within ten minutes Harry had got Ron to work too.

"I've got to go," Hermione told Ginny as they watched the boys work, "I have work of my own to do."

"Good luck on that work, Hermione." Ginny said and bid her fair well. Of course she knew what was happening, why else would Hermione spend so much time in the head's dorm? Ginny sighed and sunk into the couch.

''

Sirius alone sat on the bed, which had been cleaned and refurbished. He had many memories lurking in the dark corners waiting to attack him. He remembered clearly running and playing with his friends. Now this place of pain, of cruel punishment, the place that they had spent so many of their nights, was silent as the moon. He laughed now at how foolish they had been.

"Running around with a werewolf, how brilliant we thought we were, as if nothing could ever go wrong," He whispered, as if some one was standing with him, lurking just out of sight. "I miss you Prongs. More than you could ever know." A single tear escaped his eye and slowly rolled down his cheek. A strong breeze violently blew the window open and he could have sworn he heard a man's sullen voice whisper back the words, "I miss you too, old friend." Sirius turned quickly to see who had said it, but when he looked, no one was there.

Getting up and crossing the room, he pushed the window closed and turned. He could still see the three of them as clearly as if it were yesterday. Moony, lost in his wolf form, running about controlled only by James' long antlers. Wormtail scurrying about around their' feet. Then Sirius would run up, as Padfoot, and they would lead Moony out the door into Hogsmead, where the villagers were unaware of their presence. Memories of all the things that could have gone wrong, that _did_ go wrong, haunted his every thought.

"We were young," He told himself. "We didn't realize what we were doing could be so hazardous." This, he knew, was a lie. The dangers of their outings were discussed at every meeting leading up to a full moon. No, they knew what they were doing, and all of the consequences.

"But we had back up plans." He told himself firmly.

"It was still stupid Padfoot," Said a voice in his head.

"We could handle the situation," Sirius was sure that this, too, was a lie to make him feel better.

"No you couldn't," The voice said and he realized that it wasn't in his head, but coming from the doorway. "You told yourselves that. Even now I can't find a reason why I didn't stop you. Do you know how many people we endangered?"

"Remus, how long have you been standing there?" He said turning to face his old friend.

"I promised my self I would never come back here. I have now broken that promise twice," He said, totally disregarding Sirius' question. "We have made promises in the past, ones that we can never forget; and promises that we broke, mistakes that we can't be forgiven for, hurt the worst."

"Moony, what are you talking about?" Sirius asked him, tears beginning to fill his eyes and blur his vision.

"Let it go, Sirius. What's in the past is in the past, and you can't change it."

"I can never let it go, Remus. Every thing is my fault. James and Lily, they died because of me. Harry lost them, I did that to him," Tears now completely obscured his vision and wet streaks adorned his face. "It was my idea to become animagi, and take you out. Yes, I know James was the one who figured out you were a werewolf!"

"None of that matters any more Sirius." Remus was crying too.

"Yes, it does Remus! It matters to me."

''

"Hey, Fred, where'd you put that… oh, SHIT!" George called from the back room of their shop in Diagon alley. Because Hogwarts was back in session, business had been slow, the majority of their' orders had been coming by mail from, where else, Hogwarts.

"What did you do!" Fred yelled running through the scarlet curtain separating the main and back rooms. "BLOODY HELL GEORGE!"

''

"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed, his snake like features twisted into an evil sneer. "Where is Lucius Malfoy?"

"He was one of those captured, my Lord."

"Why is he not on my list!" Voldemort snapped at Peter, one of his four remaining followers.

"I do not know my Lord. Perhaps he was not captured, but that would not explain his absence." Peter squeaked back to him.

"Find him, if you have to travel across the ocean, find him!" Voldemort stood, grabbed a small vase and threw it against the wall, the porcelain shattering as it hit the hard surface.

''

Draco,

I am leaving this country for a short period of time. Your mother will receive you for the Holidays. I fully regret having to make this decision, but I feel it is the only option that will assure your safety. Know that I will think of you every day, and try not to think of me, but take pleasure in the whim of the day. I will not have the opportunity to write to you after my departure for fear of our correspondence being intercepted.

Your Father,

Lucius Malfoy 

''

"Narcissa," Lucius called, walking out of his study, into the long dark hallway outside.

"Yes, my love?" She responded coming out of the door across the hall.

"Send this note to our son. I am going away." He handed her the note and waited patiently as she read though it.

"You are leaving the country? Why do you leave me behind? Do you not wish to have my company any longer?"

"Relax, I am not leaving the country, but no one must know I'm here. As for leaving you behind, you have to care for Draco, and it would seem too… suspicious if you were to accompany me." He strode away, he had bags to pack after all, and there was some business that simply couldn't wait.

"Of course,' She answered him before adding under her breathe, "You do not care for me any way."

(Will doing homework change the boys? How will Sirius' life progress? What _are_ those twins up too? Where is Lucius really going? Review and give me your guesses!)


	15. Couples

Narcissa walked sadly up to the owlery at the Malfoy manor. She attached the letter to a large, brown barn owl. It looked at her and then flew off without question.

HeadsCommonRoom

"You know, it's kinda hard to concentrate when your standing over my shoulder; breathing in my ear." Hermione told Draco.

"That's the point, if I stay here long enough, you'll give up." He said smugly.

"You'll give up before I do." Hermione challenged.

"We'll see about that." He said as he began kissing her neck.

"Ok, I give." She said, pulling his face to hers and kissing him passionately.

Tap, tap They continued to kiss. Tap, _tap_, TAP!

"What's that?" Draco groaned, pulling away from her.

"Sounds like an owl." Hermione giggled.

"Can't we ever just kiss with out being interrupted?" Draco said in an annoyed tone.

"No, 'cause then we'd never stop." She giggled even more. "Go let the poor thing in."

"Fine, but you owe me." Draco said as he walked to the window. Once the window was in sight, he stopped in surprise. He recognized the owl, one of his family's owls. He hesitantly let it in. He took the letter cautiously from the owls out stretched leg. Draco read it and then read it over again. Then he sighed in relief, the owl turned and flew out again.

"What was that about?" Hermione questioned Draco as he sat down next to her.

"My father is leaving the country," He said. "He'll be gone a while. I don't care though."

GryffindorCommonRoom

"I'm done." Ron stated, throwing down his quill.

"Finally!" Ginny said. "Are you done Harry?"

"No. I'm stuck." Harry complained.

"Have fun with that," Ron said sarcastically. "I'm going to bed."

"Night." Ginny said.

"Night." Harry said.

"Night, all." Ron called to them both before heading up the stairs.

Once Ron was all the way up the stairs, Harry looked at Ginny mischievously. Catching on to this look she said, "You big faker! You were never stuck!"

"No, but now I have you all to myself." He replied with the same mischievous look.

"True, What on earth will we do?" She asked in a sarcastically innocent tone.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Harry said just before they started kissing fiercely.

Ginny began to unbutton Harry's shirt, but was cut off by him putting his hand on hers.

"Ginny we shouldn't. Your still young and I don't want to…" Harry started but Ginny cut him off.

"Harry, I don't care how young I am, I want to do this."

"Ok, then." He said and began kissing her again. Ginny started where she left off on his shirt and he began doing the same to her. Then he covered them both with the invisibility cloak. Ginny grabbed her wand and cast a sound bubble around them….

"Wormtail," Said Voldemort's cold voice. "What's the word on Lucius?"

"N…no one…no one knows, My Lord." Peter said nervously. Surprisingly, Voldemort started cackling.

"Just like him, cower away, instead of facing failure."

"Heh heh." Peter fake laughed nervously.

"Silence," Voldemort demanded. "I want you to send out search parties, looking for him."

"Yes my lord." Wormtail said bowing to him.

"Draco kiss we should kiss really kiss go to kiss bed, kiss its getting kiss late. kiss." Hermione said in between kisses.

"We could kiss just sleep kiss on the kiss couch." Draco replied.

"Fine." She said to his shock. "Just let me go get a blanket." She ran up stairs and came back down with two pillows and a big blanket.

"Perfect." He said, as she pulled the blanket over them both. She snuggled up close to his chest, and he put an arm around her waist. They fell asleep almost instantly.

"Harry," Ginny hissed. "Wake up."

"What?" Harry asked groggily, tired from their 'activities' from before.

"Its midnight and we're still naked." Ginny said as she began putting her clothes on.

"Shit." Harry said as he scrambled to get his clothes on too.

They snuck up to their dorms; luckily everyone was still asleep. Ginny lay down in her bed and began to drift to sleep, when she realized they didn't use protection.

"Shit!" She yelled; her eyes open in shock.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked, sitting up.

"Bad dream." Ginny lied. "Go back to sleep."

"Ok." Lavender lie back down and fell asleep, but Ginny didn't.


	16. Emotions

Harry stared into the amber flames of the dying fire. "How could we be so stupid?" He asked no one in particular. The common room was empty; the others had long since gone to bed.

"Harry, maybe we'll be lucky, and I won't…" Ginny couldn't bring her self to finish the sentence. She, too, looked into the dying fire for answers.

"How long until we know for sure?" Harry asked her hesitantly.

"I don't know, and I don't want to think about it."

''

Hermione found Draco sitting at the top of the tower overlooking the lake. He was staring out upon the grounds, his eyes roaming carelessly. In the faint moonlight the tears rolling down his face looked like sparkling diamonds.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, walking over and standing beside him. "What's wrong?"

Draco turned and looked up at her, then blinked slowly before handing her a small piece of parchment.

'We have your mother. Tell us where your father is or we'll kill her.' Was written in someone's small untidy scrawl.

"I tried writing her," He said around shaky, uneven breaths, "She hasn't written back."

"Maybe she's just busy, and hasn't had a chance to write you back," Hermione tried to reassure him, but all Draco would do was shake his head.

''

"George, what did you put in there to make it swell like that?" Fred asked him staring at the huge red mass in front of him.

"Well, the recipe said one pound of yeast!" George yelled, handing Fred the small piece of parchment.

"You idiot! One PINCH, not one POUND!"

"How was I supposed to know it'd do that?" George asked him incredulously; then as an after thought asked, "How much do you think we could get for giant cookies?"

"I don't know, but how are we going t cook them. If I'm thinking of the same size as you are they won't fit in an oven."

"Fred, my brother, we shall find a way."

''

Ron stood at the edge of the lake, throwing stones onto it's surface, and watching as disappeared into it's depths. Every now and then he'd swear under his breath.

"You know, you can stand here all day long, but that lake won't give you any answers." Said a voice behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked venomously.

"I want to help." Sirius said calmly, walking up beside him, and grabbing his hand as he moved to throw another rock. "This is not the way to solve problems." He then released Ron's hand and turned and walked away from the lake, toward the Quidditch pitch. Rolling his eyes, Ron followed him staring glumly ahead, refusing to look at Sirius.

"You know, when we were kids, about your age, we used to think we had all the answers."

"Spare me the lecture!" He spat sarcastically, making Sirius bust out laughing. "What?"

"I just never thought any one would ever say that to me!" He said between sort bursts of giggling. "Anyway, my point was, is that when you think your lost in life, the best person to ask for advice is often the last you'd expect. Does that help you any?"

"Why don't you just tell me your great advice and let me go back to being mad."

Sirius shrugged and continued walking. They walked in silence for several minutes before Ron finally asked, "What do you think I should do?"

"That depends on the predicament your in."

"I like Hermione, but she likes Malfoy, and then Harry has Ginny."

"And you feel left out," Sirius finished for him. "If she doesn't like you, move on. Maybe one day she'll turn around and if not, you can always be her friend, but for now, find someone who makes you happy, and don't dwell on it."

"But…"

"Ron, the longer you wait on her, the more it will hurt when you realize she really doesn't like you."

"You know this from experience, don't you?"

"No, this is the same thing I told James when he got upset over Lily. Except that lecture usually included the fact that he needed to learn to be himself and find someone who could love him for who he was." Sirius told him, shaking his head.

"He didn't listen to you." Ron said simply.

"He never really did, in less it had to do with pranks, that is." They both laughed.

(So, it's considerably shorter than they have been, mine that is, but I haven't been feeling too well lately. So review and make me happy, and I'll pester Tailor to hurry up with the next chapter. And before you ask, Ron doesn't go out with Hermione; she loves Draco.)


	17. Chapter the Seventeenth

"Ron, tell me it's not true. Please tell me it's not true." Ginny said at lunch the next day.

"What? That I'm dating Luna now, yep, that's true." Ron said proudly.

"Yes that. Why are you dating her though?" Ginny asked.

"What," Ron said angrily. "I can't get a girlfriend? I can't get out, but you can?"

"No, that's not what I …" Ginny started but Ron got up and walked away before she could finish. She turned to Harry, who gave her a sympathetic look.

"He's just upset over Hermione dating Malfoy, don't worry about it." Harry told her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, he had a crush on her for years." Ginny said.

"Yeah. So…cough…any news on…uh… you know…" Harry looked to her stomach, not being able to say what he was thinking.

"Oh…um…yeah, a bit." Ginny looked to the floor and bit her lip nervously. "There' a spell...I'm going to try it out tonight.

"Really?" Ginny nodded. "Well, I want to be there. When you do the spell you know." Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course, I want you to be there too. Listen, Harry we better get to class." She said as she gave him a light kiss on the lips. "See you tonight.'

"See you." Harry said, getting up and heading toward the dungeons for potions.

"We're not after you or Draco, Narcissa, we want Lucius. All you have to do is tell us where he is." Voldemort said.

" I already told you, he told me he was leaving the country and to tell Draco. That was all he told me. He didn't tell me anything in specific." Narcissa lied.

"Liar!" Voldemort yelled. "Tell me the truth."

"Come on, Sis." Bellatrix pleaded. "Is Lucius really worth this?"

"I love Lucius, but I cant put his life in front of Draco's and my own." She lied again.

"I've already told you all I know."

"Fine, if you wont tell us, we'll get Draco to. And if he doesn't say, we'll make him." Voldemort said, turning and leaving Narcissa tied up in the damp cellar of the Malfoy manor.

"Today, we will be making a potion called mindonus. You will be able to read minds temporarily after taking it." Professor Snape announced. "You will be working in pairs that I assign. Granger and Potter, Weasley and Malfoy, Finnigan and Parkinson." Snape continued as everyone moved next to their' partners. "Ingredients and instructions re on the board. You will find what you need on the table. Get to work."

"I'll go get the stuff.' Hermione said as she walked up to the front of the room. Soon she came back with her hands full. She sat down and began to sort through them.

"So…" Hermione said, pouring the ingredients in to the caldron. "What's new with you and Ginny? You both seemed a bit weird at lunch."

"What? Nothings wrong." Harry said too quickly.

"Mmmhmm, sure." She said sarcastically.

"We were just weirded out that Ron and Luna were going out. And don't be so sarcastic, you sounded like Malfoy." Harry lied, not being able to tell Hermione that Ginny might be pregnant. He couldn't even say it himself.

"Its Draco. And why are Ron and Luna going out?" She asked.

"Well I think Ron felt left out. I mean you have Malfoy." Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry, I Draco I and I've got Ginny. And Ron wanted someone too. I think he was also upset about you dating Mal…Draco. He's had a crush on you for years." Harry said.

"I know, I've just never seen him as more than a friend I guess…does that say counterclockwise or just clockwise?" Hermione asked feeling uncomfortable on that subject.

"Counter and its supposed to be light green when its done." Harry answered knowing she was starting to feel uncomfortable and wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah," Hermione said stirring the potion a few times, watching the Dark green get lighter. "We're done! Lets go give it to Snape."

"Okay." Harry said getting up And following Hermione.

"What do you want ?" Snape asked Hermione.

"We're done." Hermione said.

"Is that so?" Hermione and Harry nodded. "Let me see it." Hermione handed him the caldron. He looked at and swished it around a bit. "Everything seems to be in order. Granger, try some out on Potter. Back to your seats."

They walked back and Hermione took a big sip of the potion. Harry was trying to block out all thoughts o Ginny and their…err…recent 'events'. It was now he wished he mastered occlumency.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

'This is it.' he thought. ring, ring the bell to switch classes rang. 'Saved by the bell' Harry thought as he got up to go to Care of Magical creatures.

He walked through the hallway towards the grounds. As he passed the now empty Transfiguration classroom he felt an arm reach out and pull him in.

"Harry, I can't wait. I have to find out now." Ginny said.

"Can't wait for what?" Harry asked.

"I have to see whether I'm pregnant or not." Ginny said shakily.

"Oh that, so your going to do the spell. What will happen? Harry asked.

"Well I point the wand to my stomach and say the spell. If its black, I'm not. Pink it's a girl; blue, a boy; and two colors are twins." She said quickly.

"Ok, lets get this over with." He said.

Ginny pointed the wand at her stomach; her hand was trembling. "Pregito," she whispered. Her eyes were shut tight "What is it Harry"

"It's…It's…It's…" Harry said un able to say it out loud.

"Yes?" Ginny said. Then she looked down to see what color it was. "Oh my god." She gasped. Harry just nodded.


	18. Girlfriends and Boyfriends

The first of December brought with it frigid air and small snowstorms. Slowly the whole of Hogwarts and it's ground were covered in fresh snow that glistened it the sun light that escaped the thick clouds covering the opaque sky.

"Twins." Harry said for the tenth time, sitting with Ginny on a bench in one of the small courtyards dotting the castle. The snow fell in small flakes and caught on his eyelashes.

"Not just twins Harry, a girl and a boy!" Ginny had become increasingly excited as the day had progressed. Now she was drawing small pictures in the snow on the ground by her foot with a long stick.

"What are we going to name them?" He asked quietly, watching her movements affectionately.

"I don't know, but let's make deal." Harry could tell she knew something important that they had to do, but he couldn't think what. "We wait to name them until we tell my parents."

Harry took a deep breath, the cold air stinging his lungs. He had totally forgot about that. "Okay, you got a deal. But I like Lily and James."

"You made a deal!" She said, refusing to listen to any name suggestions he had, though they were always the same.

''

Harry and Ginny had decided that the first person that they should tell was Hermione, who might be able to help Ginny out until Christmas break, when she would be going home for the holidays. Harry had been invited to stay, as had Hermione, and both of them graciously took the invitation. Hermione was surprised, yet delighted to hear the news and said she would be there for the two of them. She also agreed that they shouldn't tell anyone else until Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were informed. Though they hid the fact quite well, Ginny's morning sickness was beginning to worry her roommates.

"Good morning," Ginny told everyone as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Gin, is it just me, or have you been eating more lately?" Ron asked her.

"Are you sure you just haven't been eating less?" She asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Could be." He admitted and began buttering his toast. "You know, you'd think they'd butter this stuff for you."

"Some people may not want butter on their toast, Ron," Hermione told him, grabbing a piece for herself.

He snorted his milk before saying, "Yeah, weird people."

"So how are you and Luna working out?" Harry asked Ron, grabbing the bowl of oatmeal and pouring himself some. Ron suddenly became very interested in his eggs.

"She keeps going on about how I have these little creatures living in my ears, and suggests all these remedies for it. None of which seem in any way pleasant." Ginny and Hermione both giggled, but didn't say a word.

''

Hermione sat in the head's common, reading, when Draco got back from his meeting with Snape. He had caught a fifth year Slytherin trying to blow up some toilets on the second floor and had to be there for the punishment, and to explain what had happened. He seemed mad for some reason.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked cautiously as she turned the page.

"He got two weeks detention." He snapped back at her. Walking over to the couch, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at the far wall.

"So, that bothers you why?"

"Because I have to oversee his detentions, with Snape, who has been a complete…"

"Enough!" She cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

''

"You are playing games with me, but your games will soon end." Voldemort said in his high-pitched drawl.

"I've told you everything I know, please believe me!" Narcissa kneeled on the ground with her head bent, tears trickling slowly down her face, still shaking from the last cruciatus. Her pleas were falling upon deaf ears, but still she tried.

"If do not tell me what I want to know, I will just have to ask Draco." His only intention was to get her to talk, for Lucius would never be fool enough to tell his son the truth. Draco wouldn't stand a chance against the Dark Lord.

"Please, Draco has nothing to do with this! Leave him in peace!" By avoiding eye contact, she was hoping he wouldn't be able to use legilimency on her.

"Look at me." Voldemort commanded her, and when she refused, he hit her with another Cruciatus. "We can keep this up all night, until the pain gets so bad it drives you to insanity. Then we would have no choice but to go to Draco." He told her before releasing her.

"My son knows nothing!" Narcissa growled at him, forcing herself to stand up, to defy him one last time.

"Your husband will die, it is inevitable. I will be back at sunrise, make your choice, your life or his." Voldemort turned and walked to the door where a small man stood guard. He whispered something to him before slipping away down the hall. Narcissa's screams would be heard many more times that night.

''

Dumbledore was pacing his study once again. This was not supposed to happen. His plan was failing, and with it his hopes for a victory. Sighing, he took out his penseive and began examining memories, trying to find his potentially fatal mistake. He was unaware of the suffering taking place all around him.

''

Sirius with Remus at the small table in his makeshift kitchen, they were playing a game of chess, and Sirius was loosing pitifully.

"You always win!" He told Remus after he had managed to check mate him.

"That's because you suck." Remus told him simply as the players repaired them selves and raced back to their starting position. Remus had now won ten times in a row. "No more tonight guys, I think Sirius is about sick of loosing." He told his chess pieces, all of which sulked about, talking amongst them selves.

"Your so supportive." Sirius told him, laughing.

"You've changed," Remus told him critically.

"So have you." Was Sirius' quiet response.

"Your not going to ask me how I think you've changed?" He asked raising one eyebrow. "You, who used to ask why I thought at all, is now not questioning my every statement. You have changed." Remus chuckled quietly and shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I've finally realized what's important." Remus burst out laughing, and soon Sirius smiled too.


	19. Decision Time

"So," Harry started. "How do you think your parents will react?"

"I don't know, Mum will probably be mad at first, then she'll accept it. I'm sure she'll be a bit disappointed 'cause we're so young. She'll be excited you're the Dad though, I'm sure." Ginny answered as she cuddled up closer to his chest as the watched the fire in the Gryffindor common room. "Knowing Dad, he'll go along with what ever Mum says." She added with a giggle.

"Dad'll go with Mum on what?" A third voice asked.

"Nothing Ron." Ginny replied.

"Something's up with you." Ron said suspiciously. "Are you sick? Luna said she heard you throwing up this morning in the laboratories. And then you've been eating more than usual. Oh My God! I've just figured it out!"

"No! Ron! Its not what you think." Ginny said.

"Ginny you're not anorexic are you? I mean Harry loves you and your beautiful as ever. If you continue to throw up your meals, I'll tell Mum." Ron said. Both Ginny and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Ron eyed them suspiciously.

"I'm not starving myself Ronald. I just haven't been feeling well lately." Ginny lied.

"Oh… well, I'm keeping an eye on you. And if you were starving yourself, it wasn't working. If anything you've gained weight." Ron said before walking up to the boys Dorms. Once he was all the way up, both Harry and Ginny sighed.

"I'm going to be a daddy." Harry sighed again.

"And I'm going to be a mummy." Ginny added.

'''''

Narcissa sat in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor, whimpering in pain. It was either her life and possibly Draco's or Lucius'. How was she going to decide? She looked at her now scratched up watch; she had four hours till the sun came up, four hours to decide. Narcissa heard the floor creak behind her. She whipped around to find…nothing. Narcissa turned back around, deciding that this was just making her a bit skittish. Out of the darkness appeared Lucius' face. She jumped in shock.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I came to see how you were holding up. I heard what the Dark Lord said; turn me in. I don't want you or Draco to have to die for me." Lucius said. Narcissa was in shock, this was the most loving thing he had said since he became a death eater.

"No! No, I wont do it." She said, shaking her head.

"Please, you must. Narcissa you wont regret it." He pleaded. The next thing Narcissa knew, it was daylight. She could see it through the cracks in the wall; time for her decision.

Harry looked at the calendar in the deserted boys dorms. He sighed. One week till Christmas break, one week till he and Ginny told the Weasleys about the twins. He rubbed his temples and chuckled. 'Just what we need, another set of Weasley twins.' He thought. 'And a second Weasley girl, finally.' Breaking his deal with Ginny, he thought. 'I like Lily and James Potter.'

"So, how many days left until you tell your Mum and Dad?" Hermione asked Ginny, who sat on the couch in the heads common room with Hermione.

"Seven days." Ginny said, rubbing her hand across her stomach.

"Why don't you just write them and tell them your pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, cant you just see the looks on their faces.

Dear Mum and Dad, How have you been? Guess what? Harry's gotten me pregnant with twins. Love always Ginny." She said really sarcastically.

"Sorry geez. Someone's forgotten her happy pill today." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I'm excited about the twins, its just I'm only sixteen. I'm not even out of school yet…" By that point Ginny had burst into tears.

"Aww, Gin." Hermione said giving her a hug. "Come on, let's go see Harry." Hermione pulled her off the couch and started walking her to the portrait hole. They stepped out and started for the Gryffindor tower. Just as they were turning the corner, they bumped in to Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with his voice full of concern as he noticed the streams of tears coming down Ginny's face.

"I think she's just stressed out." Hermione said as Harry took Ginny in his arms. "I'll talk to her. Come on Hun, lets go sit." Harry said as he and Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione turned and headed back to her own common room. Tonight was going to be boring, since Draco had to supervise the detention with Snape and the fifth year. Maybe she could think of ways to get him out of this mood he's in.

Voldemort walked into the dungeons where Narcissa was being kept. He opened the door and Narcissa looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Do you have your decision made yet?" He asked.

"I…I can't…" Narcissa whispered weakly.

"Make it now or there wont be any Malfoys left on this earth." He threatened. Narcissa knew he wasn't kidding. She made up her mind right then and there.

"My decision is…"

(muhahahahahahahah EVIL CLIFFIE! Lol. Sorry its so short, I didn't know what to write on this chapter… Ginny is getting all moody though… R&R!


	20. Christmas Travels

(We are writing under the assumption that Ginny is one month pregnant at the beginning of December. Also, the last time my mom, or any one else that was really close to me was pregnant was when I was barely a year old; so I've never really been around a pregnant woman, so bear with me on this. I'm doing my best.)

Previously:

"_Make it now or there wont be any Malfoys left on this earth." He threatened. Narcissa knew he wasn't kidding. She made up her mind right then and there._

"My decision is…" 

' Chapter 20 '

"My decision is…" Narcissa hesitated, standing and holding her head high. When she spoke again her voice gave away an air of self-confidence. "You can go to hell for all I care. My loyalty belongs to my husband, if you wish to kill me for this, I will not stop you."

Voldemort stared at her, shock registering on his face. How dare this… _woman_, defy him, the one and only Dark Lord. He was not prepared for this; he did not wish to kill her. But why kill her when you could make her suffer a fate worse than death.

"It strikes me that you are loyal to the man who ran and left you behind; fully aware you would be the first person to be asked." Narcissa did not move; she would not give in.

"It was my wish to stay behind."

"Do not speak! My plans were simple, oh yes, they were. I would come in, get what I needed from you, and be on my way to Lucius. You see I rather like having you around. You are an invaluable resource. If I were to kill you I would lose my massage carrier. For that is what you became when you refused my offer." He turned and began pacing. "Now…"

''

"How are Bill and, what did you call her?" Harry asked Ginny as they walked down to the lake together.

"Phlegm?" She pined her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Yeah, how are they?"

"Ok, I guess, she's not to happy with him right now. He's been working late. I think he's sick of being around her." She shrugged and continued walking.

"Well, that makes sense. I mean she follows him around like an animal follows food."

''

As time passed, lessons drew to a close and Christmas came rushing in to greet the students at Hogwarts. The whole of Hogwarts was decorated in its entire splendor. There were icicles hanging precariously from every stone gargoyle, balustrade and statue in the castle, and fine spruce trees stood around every corner. Snow fell from the ceiling; only to disappear as it hit the floor, which was littered with glitter that fell from the tiny balls of light that flew around above the students' heads. Outside every window fresh layers of snow weighed on the panes, and the sky showed no signs of stopping the constant flurries; which supplied the students of Hogwarts with all the ammunition needed for their snowball fights.

Ginny was sure to stay inside the castle as much as possible, lest she catch a cold, but urged Harry to join his friends outside. Luckily no one else seemed to notice this behavior.

The days crept by and Ron continued on his rant about Ginny's supposed "anorexic" tendencies; and frustration gripped Harry, as Ginny was likely to send him for any kind of food at any time, like chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream at two in the morning. So Harry, being the caring dad he was, just had to get up, walk to the kitchens, only to find out that Winky was very sorry sir, but she was not having that kind of ice cream. So he'd have to walk back and forth a few more times so he could get Ginny a kind of ice cream that Winky could provide him with.

The last day of term before the mini-marauders, as Remus had started calling them, would return home for the holidays found the group sitting around the fire in the common room, trying to get warm after the snow ball fight. Harry had finally succeeded in getting Ginny outside, using the excuse that some fresh air would be good for her. After two minutes her mood, which had been getting steadily worse over the past few weeks, had sky rocketed, and they had heard her actually laugh for the first time in nearly a month.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Ron said, sliding out of his armchair to sit on the floor instead.

"I just wish we could've stayed here, Hogwarts hasn't looked this good in years." Hermione said looking out at the snow as it drifted past the window.

"I miss home too much. And the homework isn't bad, so we shouldn't need to use the library." Ginny told them from her seat next to Harry.

"Is something wrong mate, you've been awfully quiet lately." Ron said, addressing Harry.

"No, nothings wrong. I've just been… oh, never mind."

''

Ron, Harry and Ginny filed out the gates of Hogwarts grounds, turning as they did so, to say goodbye for the holidays. They had lost Hermione in the entrance hall, but assumed she had gone to find Draco. They continued walking, and as they turned a corner, the Hogwarts express came into view.

"Come on, let's find a compartment, before they're all taken." Harry said, levitating the three's trunks with his wand.

"It's going to feel good to be able to use magic away from the school." Ron smiled; his eyes alight with mischief.

"Don't rub it in." Ginny said glaring at him.

"Take a chill pill Gin, you've only got one more year until you can too."

"Ron, lay off it, or I'll be forced to hex you." Harry shook his head and dropped the trunks at the door, "Every one grab your own." He told the two of them as he lifted his own onto the train.

''

Draco felt someone tapping on his shoulder, and he spun quickly to see Hermione. She was pulling her trunk and looked tired, though a smile stretched across her face. He smiled back at her.

"I'm going to miss you over the holidays." She told him, looking him in the eye.

"Then stay here with me."

"I can't; I promised Ginny I'd spend the Christmas holidays at her house."

"Come, on I'll walk you to the gates." He took her trunk and carried it for her.

''

"Minister, you're not going to believe this." An auror said as he rushed through the door.

"What is so important that you interrupt my only quiet moment I've had in a month!" Scrimgeour said as he turned around to face the young man standing in front of him, only to be shocked when he saw how pale he was, "What's the matter?" He added more calmly.

"Sir, I'd swear on my life its Peter Pettigrew." He said in a loud whisper.

"Nonsense, Gibbons, it's a god damned rat."

"No sir, it's an animagus. We tested it just to be sure; someone said they thought it was. And when the spell hit it, there he was, staring at us, so was stupefied him to keep him from escaping and moved him into a specialized cell, there are guards there now, watching him."

"Well, then there's no time to wait is there." The minister said jumping out of his seat.

''

Professor Remus Lupin sat in his office, lounging in front of a blazing fire, a glass of hot tea in his left hand, a chocolate chip cookie in the other. He let out a long sigh as he leaned back.

"Finally some piece and quiet, no students to constantly bother me. Just me, my tea, and this delicious looking…" Remus began only to be cut off by the door banging open, and a man's voice.

"Heeelllllooooo Remy!" Sirius yelled as he came running through the door like a two year old in a candy store.

"So much for quiet." Remus muttered before addressing Sirius, "Sirius, what's wrong with you? If you're caught, you'll be sent straight to the chopping block."

"Nonsense Remy! Don't you read the paper?" Sirius said as he jumped up and down and all around. "They caught the rat! They found him! I'm freeeeeeeeee!"

"How much sugar have you had today?" Remus asked, returning to his cookie. Sirius didn't answer, but continued his crazy looking dance. "Sirius, you do realize, you're not free yet. And you'll probably have to serve jail time for breaking out."

"I don't care Remus. I have my life back. Or what's left of it." Sirius said finally calming down.

''

"Is it true Albus?" McGonagall asked sitting down in front of Dumbledore's large oak desk.

"It is Minerva. I believe our quiet Christmas holidays are completely over. With Mr. Black in Hogwarts, I believe chaos will ensue."

"He hasn't been proven free yet Albus."

"The ministry has no reason to hold him."

''

Harry, Ron and Ginny had found a compartment towards the back of the train, and were joined not long after by Hermione. The train departed promptly at eight o'clock. The food trolley came by not long afterwards, and was full of Christmas cakes, along with all the usual food. Soon the four found themselves laughing as Harry was beaten brutally by Ron in a game of chess.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said around two o'clock, "I've been meaning to give you this." She handed him a Prophet, and on the front cover were the words, 'Minister of Magic Shocked; Peter Pettigrew Found to be Alive'.

"They found him." Harry muttered in disbelief.

''

"_Our plan has failed. My followers have been captured_." Voldemort told Nagini.

"_We must be more careful Master. If all our plans fail, we shall most certainly be defeated._" Nagini said in response as she curled up on the rug in front of the fire. "_I need nourishment Master._"

"_Hunting does not satisfy your hunger?_"

"_No Master it does not_."

''

"Do you know what this means?" The minister asked the auror, Gibbons.

"What does it mean sir?" He asked, looking quite puzzled.

"Black is innocent of murder on the part of Pettigrew. We have been deceived."

"Sir, what if Sirius wasn't the Potters' secret keeper?"

"Then we owe Black very much."

''

"Minister, where do you stand on the Black case?" The wizened old man asked, sitting own in an old armchair next to the fire in the Minister's office.

"He will be free of the charge of Pettigrew's murder. But I'm afraid he will not be a free man. He still betrayed the Potters, Albus." Scrimgeour told him as he sat down opposite the old man.

"Are you not willing to give Black the trial, which he so rightly deserves?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow and accepting cup of tea.

"Black will have a trial, I, unlike those before me, have some sense of that which is right or wrong." Scrimgeour took a sip of tea and closed his eyes.

"Some would beg to differ."

"I know Albus, but I can't please everyone."


	21. Telling Mum

(A/N I tried to be as mean as possible, but I'm not so much the hold-a-grudge-yelling type of person. So even though its not TOTALLY tantrumized, its about as GRR as I could get it…)

"What in the bloody hell is up with you two?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny whose nerves were starting to get the better of them. They were showing their nerves more and more each minute.

"Nothings wrong Ron, we're just tired." Ginny snapped. This was true, but only half way. Of course Ginny's nightly cravings were wearing them out but they were nervous to the point of throwing up, who wouldn't be bitter?

"I was just asking…." He mumbled as the train pulled in to platform 9 ¾. "Finally."

Hermione, who had been either reading or pretending to read and thinking of Draco, put away her book and pulled her trunk down off the rack; as did Ron and Harry. Harry being the gentlemen he was, got Ginny's, and carried it for her despite her disagreeing. The four got off the train and walked over to Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, who were waving for them to come over.

"Come on," Mrs. Weasley said before pulling them all in to a rib-breaking hug. " Ron have you gotten taller? Oh and Harry, we've missed you all so much."

"Molly, kids; we have to get to the car." Mr. Weasley said with a smile plastered to his face. Mrs. Weasley rushed them all off the platform. Inside the car it was crowded and cramped, they were in for a long car ride.

By the time they all got to the Burrow it was almost 5:30. "Go on and get comfortable, Harry, you and Ron are sharing his room. Hermione, dear, you and Ginny are sharing her room. I'll call you all down for dinner." Mrs. Weasley told them before heading in to the kitchen to start supper.

They walked up the stairs and split in to pairs as they entered each room. Harry and Ron laid their trunks down on the bed and began to unpack a few items when Ginny and Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ron called.

"Ron," Hermione started, determined to give Harry and Ginny a few minutes alone to plan what they would say. "Ginny and I were just arguing over wizards chess. I was wondering if you could teach me how to play."

"Sure, just let me get my board." Ron said excitedly. He began rummaging through his trunk till he pulled out his wizard chessboard and players.

"Could we play in me and Ginny's room? We want to see if I could beat her and I don't want her to see how I learn." Hermione made up things up at random; Ginny caught on and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, lets go." Ron said walking out the door. Hermione followed and winked at Ginny and Harry. Ginny walked over to the cot where Harry was sleeping. "Nervous?" She asked him.

"Very, you?" He replied.

"I have so many knots in my stomach right now… anyway we should tell them after dinner." Ginny said, unconsciously running a hand over her stomach.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm going to get killed by all your brothers." He shuttered at the thought of all 6 Weasley boys attacking him at once.

"Yeah, they're all going to be here, but don't worry, I'll protect you." Ginny told him, giggling but reassuringly. She squeezed his hand in hers.

"And I'm glad I have you to protect me." He said, giving her hand a squeeze back and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Your so sweet." Ginny said. "So when everyone's done eating we'll stand up and tell them ok?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed, " We'll stand up and tell them and then I'll hide." Ginny laughed.

"I'll try to hold back Ron." She told him.

"Thank Merlin." Harry let out a mock sigh of relief.

"KIDS DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley called from thee kitchen.

"Well. Here we go." Ginny said, pulling herself off the couch.

"Yeah." He groaned as he got up too.

Dinner was completely normal. A huge amount of food, everyone was happy and laughing, Harry and Ginny tried to seem that way at least. 'Of course all nine Weasleys had to be here.' Harry thought just as he finished dessert. Ginny rose from her seat.

"Er… I have something to tell you lot." Nobody seemed to hear her because they continued talking. "Attention please." Still no answer, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her; the room went silent. Harry felt like he was an inch tall and his stomach was like a knot. "Alright, now that I have your attention, there's something important I have to tell you."

"What is it, already?" Fred and George asked in unison.

Ginny took a deep breath and said in one big word. "I'mpregnantwithHarrys'twins!" They all blinked.

"Ginny, not so fast. Say it again, but slower." Molly said.

"I'm pregnant with Harry's twins." Ginny said slower. The room went quiet again. That is until Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Funny, sis." George said.

"Very, I think you've surpassed us." Fred said. Ginny looked down and didn't say anything. They both seemed to realize it wasn't a joke then. "Oh." They both said.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Harry stood and went over next to Ginny. He reached down and squeezed her hand for reassurance. All eight of the other Weasleys were stunned. Ron, Bill, Charlie and Percy's jaw looked like they might touch the floor. Finally, Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.

"YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN AND PREGNANT WITH TWINS? YOUR ONLY A 6TH YEAR FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" She yelled. Harry and Ginny only felt two centimeters tall.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU AND MY SISTER…I CANT EVEN SAY IT!" Ron yelled. Harry and Ginny looked down, Hermione fidgeted in her seat.

"HOW LONG HAVE KNOWN THIS, EH?" Bill yelled.

"A month or so…." Ginny mumbled.

"A MONTH? AN ENTIRE MONTH? WHY IN THE WORLD DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny, who was now getting mad, yelled in response. "WAS I SUPPOSED TO OWL YOU? I WANTED TO TEL YOU IN PERSON!"

"IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW BEFORE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"DID YOU KNOW TOO?" Ron asked Hermione, noticing her fidgeting.

"Well, Ginny asked me to help until she could tell her parents." Hermione said so quietly, it was almost inaudible

"OH SO YOU TELL HER BEFORE US?" Charlie yelled.

"IT WAS _UNTIL_ I COULD TELL YOU!" Ginny defended, Harry nodded.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?" Mrs. Weasley asked. By this time Bill, Fred, George and Percy had left the room; they were getting scared. Ginny couldn't look down any further. "UGH! I CANT EVEN LOOK AT YOU! OFF TO BED, ALL OF YOU!" Nobody objected. They all walked up to their rooms.


	22. Chapter the TwentySecond

"Gin, I'm sure you're mum isn't mad at you." Hermione told her friend, who was crying in her arms. "It's just, she wasn't expecting that kind of news. You're her little girl, and now you're being taken away from her." She was talking quietly, willing herself not to cry too.

"She hates me!" Ginny said as another way of sobs overcame her. "They all hate me!"

"No they don't." Hermione tried to calm her. As small knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Hermione called to them and Harry stuck his head around the door. He too, had tears rolling down his face, and his left eye was beginning to swell.

"Ginny?" He said coming over to stand by her and Hermione, both of whom were sitting on Ginny's bed. Ginny jumped up and put her arms around Harry's neck, crying into his shirt.

"What happened to your eye?" Hermione asked him, coming up to examine it.

"Ron." Harry told her simply. He picked Ginny up and sat down on the bed with her in his lap. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Ginny muffled voice wailed. "My entire family hates me!"

"They don't hate you Ginny. You want to know what Ron told me, right after he punched me in the eye?"

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"He told me if I didn't take care of you, I'd be in St. Mungo's. He does care, so does everyone else. I've just got done having a nice long talk with your dad."

"He's not mad at you is he?" Ginny's sobs had stopped, but she still had tears rolling down her face.

"He seemed upset that we're in this position, but other than that? Not really." Harry looked up to see Hermione returning with some ice for his eye.

"Put this on your eye before it swells closed." Hermione told him, handing him the ice wrapped in a towel.

"How bad is it?" Ginny asked him, getting up so he could shift into a more comfortable position.

"I'll live." Harry shrugged.

''

Arthur and Molly sat at the kitchen table; the sun had already disappeared behind the trees in the window.

"How could they?" Molly asked, looking to her husband for an answer.

"It could be worse. It could always be worse." Arthur got up and walked to the window, looking up at the stars that were appearing one by one in the quickly darkening sky.

"We'll have to have a talk with the boys. I hear Ron has blacked Harry's eye."

"It's going to take a while for them to forgive Harry."

"I'm just hoping none of them commit murder." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head.

''

Sirius ran the way to the headmaster's office, singing all the while. He encountered a few students, who gave him weary glances, but continued on their' way none the less. When he reached the hall with the stone gargoyle, he dropped to his knees, and assumed hi combat stance. Providing his own theme music, crouched down the hall, as if the stone gargoyle were his enemy, and must be taken down. As he got close he rolled to the other side of the hall, before jumping out and screaming the password. He then quickly ascended the stairs, and leaped through door at the top.

"Mr. Black I would like to thank you for forcing me to change my password, yet again. Though I was growing tired of that one." Dumbledore said with his back turned toward the door. Sirius' jaw dropped in amazement.

"How did you know it me?"

"I know everything Sirius." Dumbledore answered, turning around and smiling at him.

"Stupid old people," Sirius muttered under his breath, "Gotta ruin all the fun."

"Why don't you have a seat?" He motioned to a wooden chair. Sirius skipped over to it, and stopped to examine the left armrest before nodding and planting himself firmly into it.

"You really should consider getting new furniture." Sirius told him while giving him a look of satisfaction. "These are the same old pieces that were in here when I was in school."

"How do know that?"

"I thought you knew everything." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders. Dumbledore sighed in annoyance. "But if you _must_ know," Sirius continued, rolling his eyes, and sounding as arrogant as possible, "I carved my name in this one in first year. It was right after we got back from being on holiday and we had turned Snape's hair pink. Or was it metallic yellow? I can't seem to remember." The last two statements were more to himself than to Dumbledore.

"And how do you know I haven't replaced the others?" Dumbledore asked, trying to one up him.

"If you had bothered to take time out of your _busy_ schedule, you would have noticed the others had been carved in a similar fashion with the names, James, Remus, and Peter." Sirius said and leaned back in 'his' chair.

''

Remus, once again, sat in his armchair in front of the fire. Sirius was supposed to be in a meeting with the headmaster, so he should be able to at least eat half of his cookie before being interrupted.

"Half the cookie and a sip of pumpkin juice." He told himself quietly. "Oh, I love the peace and quiet of Christmas." He went to take a bit of his cookie, but at that moment Sirius burst through the door.

"He's going to kill me!" He yelled in a high-pitched voice. Behind him was Snape, scowl in place, and wand in hand. Sirius ran and hid behind Remus' chair.

"Move Lupin." Snape snarled at Remus.

"What has he done this time?" He said calmly while looking longingly at his cookie.

"He lit my classroom on fire." Snape's face was quickly turning red.

"Really, it was an accident. I swear!" Sirius squealed.

"The only accident…" Snape snarled back at him, before being interrupted.

"Enough, the both of you! You can either settle this like rational human beings, and get out of my office, or you can get out of my office and have this fight somewhere else."

Snape turned and strode to the door. Before exiting he turned and snarled, "This is not over, Black!"

''

Fred and George were sitting in their room working on their latest experiment when Hermione came busting through the door. Her scowl looked as if it could boil water.

"What is this?" She hissed, dropping a large pile of what appeared to be feathers on the floor at their feet.

"An owl," Fred said simply.

"With fangs." George added before turning back to what they were doing. Fred, sensing an explosion coming on, elbowed his twin in the ribs. "Blimey Fred…" He stopped dead when he saw Hermione, tears streaming down her face.

"DON'T YOU CARE?" She screamed at them, "YOUR SISTER NEEDS YOU, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TERRORIZE HER BOYFRIEND."

"Hermione, calm down." Fred said.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!" She continued to shriek at the top of her lungs.

''

"Have you met with him Dumbledore?" The minister asked as calmly as he could with his high stress level.

"I have." Dumbledore replied cryptically. Scrimgeour raised a questioning eyebrow, but Dumbledore just sat and sipped the glass of tea in his right hand. The two sat like this in silence for several minutes.

"So what does he say?" Scrimgeour finally burst out, losing his last shred of patience.

"He will turn himself in, if he can get your promise of a trial on paper." Scrimgeour looked pleased. "In a magically binding contract, of course. He wants your signature, with five witnesses, that I approve of."

"Is that really necessary?" The minister spluttered, spilling his tea down his front and on the floor.

"I suppose he could stay in hiding. And Mr. Black is a hard man to find when he doesn't want to be found."

"Very well Dumbledore," The younger man sighed, "Have him draw up the contract, and pick your witnesses."


	23. Chapter 23

You may not recognize the summary because I changed it. I decided I didn't like the old one very much. –Hpfreak52

Chapter 23

Forgiveness

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat in silence in the girls' room for what seemed like forever. Ginny, and Harry had been thinking while Hermione was reading. Breaking them all out of their train of thought, a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Hermione called, and in stepped Hermione and George.

"Gin, we're sorry." Fred apologized.

"Really sorry, to you and Harry." George nodded in Harry's direction. Harry, who looked completely shocked nodded back.

"It's ok, I'm just glad to have two less people mad at me. Do you guys want to sit down?" Ginny offered the seats between her and Hermione. They smiled and walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug. Ginny was now in tears after having such an emotional night, hugged them back.

"Thanks guys." Hermione smiled.

"So," They said in unison, pulling away. "We're going to be uncles, eh?"

"Yep. You're going to have a niece and a nephew." Ginny replied, running a hand across her stomach.

"Well, we'll have to teach them everything we know, right Fred?" George said.

"Don't go poisoning their minds just yet." Hermione told them.

"Who said anything about poisoning them? We're going to _teach_them." Fred replied.

"Thought of any names yet?" George asked.

"No Ginny refused to till we told you lot." Harry told them.

"Oh," They said in unison.

"Any word on Lucius yet?" Voldemort asked the Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry, but no, we haven't my lord." Nott was the sorry one to reply, bowing.

"What! It's been a month, an entire month you've been searching, and you have, _nothing_?" Voldemort raged.

"I'm sorry, My Lord." Nott said.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted the curse. Nott fell to the ground whimpering in pain.

"The rest of you, go look for him!" Voldemort demanded. They all nodded and apparated away, "Get up Nott, you worthless piece of pureblood filth." Whimpering, Nott did so. "GO," Nott stood, "NOW," And in a rush he apparated away with the other death eaters.

"Mooooony!" Sirius called stepping through the door way.

"What now?" Remus sighed.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Moony a question." Sirius said.

"Really?" Sirius nodded. "And what would that be?"

"Would you be a witness to my contract signing?" Sirius asked.

"Sure… I guess. What contract is that exactly? Remus replied unsurely.

"The one that says I get a trial." Sirius stated proudly.

"Of course I will." Remus said happily.

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed. "Now off to find four others."

Ginny, Harry, Fred, George and Hermione, stayed up late in to the night discussing 'the new Weasley twins.'

"Whoa, look at thee time!" Hermione yawned.

"Wow, 11:30 already." Harry said.

"Well, we better be getting to bed." The twins said in unison. They both walked over to Ginny and gave her one last hug. "Love you sis." They said before walking out.

"I love you guys too." Ginny replied.

"I had better go too." Harry said, giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "Night babe."

"Night Harry." Ginny said.

"Night 'Mione." Harry said.

"See you," Hermione said. Harry began to turn the door knob when a knock came from the front door.

"Who the hell is that?" Ginny asked.

"I GOT IT!" Arthur called from the living room.

Mr. Weasley opened the door to reveal Sirius.

"Hello Arthur, hope I'm not bothering you this late." Sirius added, noticing the tired look on his face.

"Not at all Sirius, come in, come in." Arthur said.

"So, how has your evening been?" Sirius asked casually as he sat on the couch.

"Stressful." Arthur replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that; what happened?" Sirius asked.

"We'll get to that later. Now what are you here for?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Molly would like to be witnesses to my contract signing?" Sirius asked.

"What contract?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"The one stating I get a trial." Sirius said proudly.

"Of course; how exciting!" Arthur replied.

"Thank you. Now, are you going to tell me what happened tonight?" Sirius let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Well, I'll just let Harry and Ginny tell you that." Arthur replied. "HARRY! GINNY! COME HERE PLEASE!" He yelled. They both came within minutes.

"Yeah Dad?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius wants to hear your news." He told them.

"Well, uh…." She started.

(A/N ok, its short sorry. I had a bit of writer's block and addiction to a chat room so yeah. R&R)


	24. Sirius' Contract

"Sit down Sirius." Harry said calmly to his godfather, as he himself pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. Ginny stood by his side, her hand on his shoulder, looking intently at Sirius.

"Why?" Sirius said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes, and crossing his arms defiantly.

"If you really want to know, have a seat." Harry commanded him, also crossing his arms.

"I think I'll leave this to you two." Mr. Weasley murmured while walking out the door into the living room.

"Sirius it really would be best if you sat down." Ginny said kindly walking over to the stove and putting on a teakettle. Sirius stared at the young couple for quite sometime before pulling out a chair and turning it round so he could sit on it backwards.

"Now, do you want to tell him or should I?" Harry smiled and asked Ginny, who was gathering mugs from a cabinet over the sink.

"Why don't you do it?" She replied, nearly dropping a mug, but catching it just before it hit the floor.

"Sirius," He paused, causing a period of silence, in which the only sound was that of Ginny setting the mugs on the counter, "You're going to be a grandgodfather… or something like that."

"Harry, that makes no… Oh, you mean… you and… her," He said with an amazed look on his face, eyes darting between the two, and his finger moving to point at each of them in turn. "You're going to have a baby!" He finally jumped up and shouted, his voice going extremely high-pitched.

"Well, actually two babies, Sirius." Ginny handed him a mug of warm tea, which he took and set down on the table.

"Two… you mean twins!" He exclaimed, then began pacing, mumbling to himself all the while. "That's wonderful, what are we going to name them, of course I'll have to teach them to be good marauders, uphold the family honor…" Sirius rambled like this for several more minutes before stopping to ask, "When are you due?" His tea still sat on the table, completely forgotten in the excitement.

"In about… six months, I think it is now." Ginny told him, laughing.

''

Two days before Christmas a resounding crash filled the Weasley house and shook it's very foundations. Seconds after the noise of the original crash, another, softer cracking noise could be heard from the attic. Finally, silence fell, the Weasleys all sat in waiting. Then, what most would call an explosion of epic proportions, emerged from the kitchens.

"Fred and George Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the top of her lungs, "Get down here at once!"

The two offending Weasleys came tumbling down the stairs, both knowing better than to challenge their mother. They stopped short when they saw Mrs. Weasley, standing erect, with a soapy spoon clutched tightly in her hand.

"What," She questioned them sharply, glaring something fierce. "Was that?"

"Experiment gone wrong." Fred muttered cautiously, becoming suddenly interested in the floor.

"That explosion nearly collapsed this very house!" She said waving the spoon, and flinging soapsuds onto the walls. "Now, get outside and degnome the garden. And don't you dare to come back until every last one is gone." The twins turned and ran up the stairs, "And don't forget your coats, we don't need you lot to get sick." She called after their' retreating backs.

''

Remus was, once again, sitting in his armchair in front of the fire. He also had his cookie, and cup of tea. Today he also had his newspaper sitting in his lap, and he cautiously closed his eyes, and moved to take a bite of cookie. When he got the cookie half way between where his arm rested on the chair and his mouth, he opened one eye a crack. No sign of Sirius. Good, perhaps he was busy elsewhere. A little farther, still no Sirius. Finally Remus took a bite of the cookie, and, as if on que, the door to his office burst open.

"Hellooo, Reemmmyyy!" Sirius shouted as he came running through the door, wearing a red Santa hat.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" Remus asked him, looking up at the man, who was now standing next to his chair.

"What! I'm becoming predictable! I must do something spontaneous!" He squealed and bolted from the room.

"Well that got rid of him." Remus mumbled and continued eating his cookie in peace.

''

Lucius sat in a secluded corner of a dark cave. His once proud demeanor was gone; his hair was knotted and filthy. He shivered in his tattered robes. Lucius was suffering severely from the cold, but had resolved not to use magic; that would only make him easier to track.

"Narcissa, I envy you." He muttered to himself, "You are probably enjoying a comfortable fire, and a nice mug of tea right now." He burst into a fit of feverish coughing. Lucius' head ached and his vision blurred and cleared, only to blur again. He would die if he stayed much longer, and he knew it.

"_Go on, use your wand to light a fire."_ A voice in the back of his head told him, "_It won't make any difference, and then you'll be warm again. Just like you were at home._"

"No," He thought, "I will get caught if I use magic."

Lucius continued to fight like this for several more hours, until he came to the conclusion that it was create a fire or die. Though the warmth of a fire did nothing for the chill settled over his heart, the one that kept reminding him where he should be.

''

The Weasley twins stood up to their knees in snow, shivering from the cold. George unburied a gnome from the snow and held it up for Fred to see.

"Hey Fred, you recognize this one?" He asked his brother.

"Yeah, that looks like the one we used to decorate the tree." Fred responded.

"GER' OFF!" The gnome yelled angrily.

"No, I don't think I will." George told the poor creature, who was putting up a gallant effort to get away.

"George, my brother, I believe we have found our new test subject." Fred smiled and looked around the garden. "This also seems to be the last one."

''

"Peter how goes the search for Lucius?" Voldemort asked his servant as stalked window to look out onto the deserted street outside. Peter stood defiantly behind him and said not a word. Voldemort- not being a patient man- turned and glared at the fool he called a servant, but despite his penetrating gaze Peter remained silent. "What do have to say, Peter- or shall I probe your mind for it?"

"No Master, that won't be necessary." Pettigrew said confidently," Lucius is evading capture, sir. The Death Eaters have scoured every nook and cranny for him, but there is no trace."

"Have you searched Malfoy manner?" Voldemort asked quietly turning back to the window.

"Yes Master, we searched that establishment just yesterday. And sir, if I may be so bold as to enquire, why are you so bent on catching Lucius?"

"Peter, when did your vocabulary become so immense?" What would have been eyebrows were scrunched up in the center of Voldemort's face.

"Master, I grew up in a pureblood home, I was taught advanced magic, thus my vocabulary had to be expanded so that I could fully comprehend what I was learning."

"Very well," He told Pettigrew, though he didn't seem convinced. "Go to Narcissa's chamber, send her to me."

"Yes sir." Pettigrew turned around and walked haughtily to the door.

''

Narcissa jumped at the sound of a knock on her door, but quickly ran to open it. Her shoulders sagged and her expression became one of hatred when she saw Pettigrew, in all his sniveling glory.

"The Dark Lord requests your presence. Come immediately." He told her and turned to leave. But Narcissa's feet were frozen. She knew those commands; even though before they were said with a different voice, she would recognize that tone anywhere.

"Lucius?" She whispered in disbelief. Pettigrew just looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Lucius, is it really you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said before grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hallway.

''

Sirius read over the contract one more time. Everything was in it, a fair, unbiased trial, guardianship of one Mr. Potter, and compensation for thirteen years unemployment due to unlawful detainment. Sirius, looking around the room noted the look on each person's face. Scrimgeour, to his right looked solemn. Mr. Weasley, next to the minister, broad grin firmly in place. Mrs. Weasley's motherly compassion, Remus' teary smile, Dumbledore's blindingly twinkling eyes, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's teary faces, Tonks' lopsided grin, Ron's equally lopsided grin, and the indifferent look on each of the three of the minister's body guards. He felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye as he nodded toward the minister.

"This contract must be signed in blood." He told the group and pulled out a slender black quill, which looked remarkably like the one Umbridge had made Harry write lines with. "Mr. Black if you would please."

Sirius took the quill and signed his name, as he did so the letters appeared scarlet on the back of his hand. He grimaced slightly, before wrapping it in the cloth that Hermione had dunked in murlap essence before handing him. After the minister had signed Molly, Arthur, Remus and Tonks added their names to the scroll, and were each handed a similar cloth for their bleeding hands. Then Dumbledore made a magical copy of the scroll and handed the original to Sirius, and the copy to the minister. And on Christmas Eve, Sirius felt as if, with that scroll of simple parchment, his life had been given back to him.

Several minutes pasted in silence before the minister finally spoke. "Well," He said, "I best be off, I have a meeting to get to, and I'll see to getting that trial scheduled." He turned and walked out, followed by the others. Harry and Ginny, the last two in the queue, stopped to talk to Sirius.

"Congratulations Sirius." Ginny told him, smiling.

"Can you be my Guardian even if I am of age?" Harry asked him, his arms wrapped around Ginny's waste.

"Yeah, actually. But let's not talk about that right now. Thought of any names for Baby one and two?"

"You really have to stop calling them that." Ginny giggled.

"Haven't really given it that much thought, actually. But how do you know which one is one and which one is two?" Harry told him.

Sirius stopped to think for a moment, "Well, I guess which ever one is born first will be one, and the twin that is born second will be two," He took a breathe looking very proud of himself. "You know what would be really cool?" Sirius continued excitedly, but didn't wait for a reply before giving them the answer, "If the boy had brown eyes and black hair, and the girl had red hair and green eyes."

"That would make a first." Ginny told them.

"For what?" Sirius asked, a confused expression on his face. Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, most Weasleys do have red hair you know." Harry said, with one eyebrow raised, Ginny just shook her head at Sirius' ignorance.

"That doesn't mean they _all_ do. So any wedding plans yet. These babies are going to need proper parents." Sirius said pointedly.

"Well Sirius what we were thinking was…" Harry began to explain when Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Sirius, I am sorry to interrupt, but I need a word with you. Before you ask, no it can not wait, if it could, I would leave you be until you are no longer busy."

"Very well. Harry, Ginny, get to bed, or do some homework, or something." Sirius said before walking off after Dumbledore.

"I think he may be more excited about this than we are." Harry told Ginny as they left the room, heading back to Gryffindor tower.

"Well, he does have a point you know. We should start making wedding plans soon." Ginny told him.

"I was hoping we could wait until after the trial, so he could be there. And either way, I hope you don't object to Ron being my best man."

"Not as long as you don't mind Hermione as my maid of honor."

"Not at all love, not at all."


	25. HappyMERRY Christmas

Chapter 25  
Happy Christmas!

Harry and Ginny started up for the Gryffindor common room, talking the entire way.

"So Ginny, my love, we've told your parents. We've told my godfather, can we talk about names yet?" Harry pleaded.

"I guess we could." Ginny said giggling at Harry's eagerness. "How about you name the boy and I name the girl?" The names going through her head already.

"Ok! I want James!" Harry stated excitedly.

"That's fine, but you need a middle name too." She told him.

"Hmm…I don't know. Why did you have to go and ruin the fun?" Harry whined.

"You know, you sound more and more like your Godfather everyday?" Ginny said giggling.

"I know!" Harry said proudly.

Soon they reached the Gryffindor portrait. They whispered the password and walked in.

Yes lord?" Narcissa asked walking over to Voldemort.

"Narcissa," Voldemort started. She fidgeted slightly.

"Yes lord?" (A/n I know that part sucked and was useless, but I'm not sure what Becky had in mind so I'll let her take it from there ;)

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Yes professor?" Hermione asked.

"Since you, Harry, and the Weasley's are staying the rest of Christmas break the new password for the head dorms is 'Unity.'" The old man told her.

"Thanks Professor." Hermione said before heading to the heads common room.

Once she got to the heads portrait, she whispered the password and walked in. Hermione saw Draco sleeping on the couch. She walked over to his sleeping form and whispered in his ear, "Rise and shine." His eyes shot open instantly.

"Wazgoinon?" He slurred.

"Good morning, or should I say Good night?" Hermione laughed.

"'Mione? When did you get here?" Draco asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Just now. So how was life with out me?" Hermione asked. Draco sat up so he was no longer lying down. Hermione sat next to him, slightly leaning on him.

"It sucked." He replied. " And life with out me?"

"It was much better. Ugh! Why am I even going out with you?" She teased. Draco kissed her lightly on the lips. "Oh yeah! That's why." Draco hugged her.

"I missed you." He told Hermione.

"I missed you too." She yawned. "What time is it?"

"1:00 in the morning." Draco told her.

"Really?" Draco nodded. "Merry Christmas…" Hermione said.

"Happy Christmas." Draco said, but he got no answer. He looked down to Hermione. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on his chest. He smiled and leaned back, falling in to a deep, content sleep.

Everyone woke bright and early Christmas morning. Even though they slept only for a few hours, Draco and Hermione were awake by 7 o'clock in the morning and opening gifts. Hermione had gotten many books, a few robes, and of course the yearly sweater with an 'H' on it from Mrs. Weasley. Draco got pretty much the same, minus the sweater. He was eager to give Hermione her present; they had agreed to exchange their gifts to each other last.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, also eager; She had spent a while saving up for his gift.

"Mmhmm." H replied getting out his gift to give to her. It was a small box wrapped in red with a silver bow. He held it out for her to take, which she did quite eagerly. 

"OH-MY-GOD!" She shrieked. Draco just sat there chuckling. He had gotten her a gold necklace with a gold lion pendant with a ruby eye. Around the lion twirled a silver snake with an emerald eye. "It is BEAUTIFUL!"

"Glad you like it." Draco said before Hermione handed him her present to him. Which ironically (A/n lol…) was wrapped in silver with a red bow! He opened it with excitement, to reveal a silver ring shaped like a snake, with a ruby eye. "Thanks 'Mione!"

After exchanging gifts, Draco and Hermione went outside to meet Harry, Ginny and Ron for a walk.

"Hey guys!" Hermione Yelled happily.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he held out his arm for Ginny to take, which she did almost instantly.

"Let's go!" Ginny said. But Hermione just walked over to Draco acting like she was going to give him a hug, he leaned down so she could. Hermione put her arms around his neck, sending a snowball right into his neck.

"Oh My God! COLD! HERMIONE!" Draco yelled. She just laughed. "Oh that's it!" Draco said, bending over to get a snowball for himself. He stood up to throw it but Hermione dodged it, making it hit Harry square in the face.

"Malfoy." Harry growled, throwing a snowball at him, but hitting Ginny. And so the snowball war began.

15 minutes into it, Ginny threw a snowball, aimed at Malfoy, who dodged hit, making it hit a very wet Filch.

"Why you! You dirty rotten girl you! I'll get you for this-" Filch was cut off by cold water being dumped on him from above. They all looked up, Peeves was standing there with an empty bucket laughing from a window. "PEEVES!" Filch yelled. But Peeves just laughed and floated off. "UGH!" With that Peeves stormed back in the castle

"Right…" Ginny said. "Who wants hot chocolate? I'm cold, let's go in!"

"Me too." Hermione said, shivering.

"Ok." Draco said. "Let's go in." So they walked in, Draco and Hermione going toward their tower, Ron, Ginny, and Harry to the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as they walked in the Gryffindor common room, Ron stomped up to the boys dorms. Ginny and Harry knew he was mad about two things; Hermione and Draco were still dating and he had to spend the day with Draco Malfoy. Of course he was still mad at Harry and Ginny and their…. err…wonderful news.

"I look like a whale." Ginny stated putting her hands\ on her stomach.

"No you don't, it's barely noticeable." He told her lovingly. 

"Mmhmm sure, your not the one with the bulging stomach." Ginny said.

"Your beautiful." Harry said before kissing her on the lips. "Hey Ginny, I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch."

"You go." Ginny yawned. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"Ok," Harry gave her a kiss good-bye. "Love you"

"Love you" she said as he was walking out the door. Ginny sighed and headed up to the girls dorms. She was happy to find it empty; she wasn't in the mood for talking. Just as she was walking to her bed, she felt a pair of male hands grab her from behind, covering her mouth, and grabbing her waist………..

(A/n don't you want Hermione's necklace? Even though the Christmas scene was a little corny…but oh well review, it's the little box at the bottom you know!)


	26. LaDeDa

Narcissa trudged on through the cold, knee-deep snow. By now she had been walking for nearly two hours, and was soaked to the bone, and shivering. She stopped for a moment, glancing up at the sky she crossed her arms across her chest, and marched on. It was dark, and cold, but she knew she couldn't stop. Voldemort was already pissed, and failing to do this wouldn't exactly help much. But just because she had to do it didn't mean she had to like it. On the contrary, she loathed what she was about to do. In fact she thought it was so utterly stupid that twice she'd almost turned around, before she remembered why she was forcing herself into this. She stopped abruptly at a set of iron gates, and stood there, waiting for someone. Who? Not even she knew.

''

Severus read through his letter one last time. And, as before, fear and anger swelled with in him. Calming himself, he grabbed his thick woolen cloak from its peg, and then reached over and retrieved three small vials filled with differently colored liquids. It had been a long morning for the potions master, then a long a day, and now he as going to have a very long night. How wonderful. But all the same he had no choice, he had to give the vials to the messenger. And so he marched out of him warm office, into the cold, damp corridors, and made his way to the entrance hall; and from the entrance hall into the dark night. The moon was hidden behind a cloud, minimizing the amount of light it cast. 'Perfect,' Thought Snape, 'At least no one will be able to see me.'

He marched out to the gates and swung them open. He hadn't taken more than two steps outside the gates of Hogwarts when two hooded figures came toward him from the shadows.

"Severus. On time, as always." An unfamiliar voice came the figure on the right.

"I make it a habit to be punctual." He answered, not at all disrespectfully; after all he still didn't know who'd been sent after him. The man on the left nudged the other and they lowered their hoods. Crabbe and Goyle Sr. No wonder he hadn't recognized the voice; he doubted he'd ever heard the man speak a word before.

"And you have the potions?" Goyle asked impatiently; he was obviously anxious to get out of the cold December air. Not that Snape could exactly blame him.

"Why would I be here if I didn't?" He asked snidely before producing the vials. The three men nodded respectfully in each other's direction, and went their separate ways.

''

Looking back, Narcissa was never sure how long she was standing beside those iron gates before someone finally came and opened them. But by the time they did her lips were blue, and she was nearly hypothermic. Finally a man with a crooked back, and an obvious limp came, holding a lantern in one hand, and the leash of a huge dog in the other.

The man that opened the gate didn't even glance at her, but held the gate just long enough for her to pass, then led her up a climbing path. In places the path they took grew steep and icy, and twice Narcissa nearly slipped on the slick surface. As they walked the trees blocked the moonlight, and the only light was the lantern the man was carrying. The entire time the dog barked incessantly.

After nearly an hour of walking, the path leveled out and a large manner came into view. The man stopped and, bending down, unhooked the latch of the leash and released the dog, then, turning around to look at Narcissa, muttered, "This way, please." And then led her to the large oak front doors of the manner and instructed her to knock twice before leaving her standing alone on the door step, still not even knowing whose doorstep it was.

Narcissa did as she was told, and a booming voice answered from the other side of the door. "State your name and business."

"Narcissa Malfoy, running errands for the Dark Lord." She stated clearly, and was surprised, and a little disappointed when the door swung open to admit her.

''

Remus was, as always, in his favorite chair with, once again, a cookie. Today he had a coffee cup full of milk with him, and was quite relaxed. The fire was warm, and the snow that gently drifted past the window had a calming effect on him. The full moon was in two weeks, but today, his impending doom didn't seem to bother him. He sat there for quite some time, not even glancing at the cookie in his left hand, waiting.

Waiting for what? You might ask. Well, he was waiting for Sirius to come interrupt his nice, relaxed state of mind, and give him something to be mad about. But after nearly ten minutes, Sirius still had not come. He slowly moved the cookie to his mouth. He stopped, the cookie an inch from his mouth. He listened, nope nobody there.

As he took the first bite of the cookie, he sensed someone else in the room. He finished chewing and swallowed then, with out looking up, said, "Don't even think about it, Sirius."

"How'd you know it was me?" Sirius half yelled, lowering the bucket of ice water he'd been about to dump on Remus' head.

"Who else would it be?"

"Harry-" Sirius started, only to be cut off.

"Is asleep, according to the house elf that just brought me this cookie."

"Well, then Ginny-"

"Is meeting with McGonagall."

"Ron could have-"

"He's upstairs, arguing with Ms. Granger."

Sirius' face fell as he realized he couldn't win. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sirius I knew you were dense, but I never thought you were that dense." Remus rolled his eyes and handed an old piece of parchment to Sirius. "I borrowed this from Harry." He added in way of explanation. "Now run along. Give that to Harry next time you see him."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sirius stuck out his chest and saluted him, then ran before he could be hexed.

''

The next time Sirius saw Harry, it was mid after noon, and Harry was walking alone on the grounds near the lake.

"Hey!" Sirius said, jogging over to meet the young man. Harry looked up and nodded in acknowledgement. Then looked out at the lake and continued walking. "What's up?" Sirius asked him, worried at his lack of speech.

"Ginny's locked herself in her dorm. She won't come out an she's not answering our knocks."

"Have you told McGonagall? She might be able to get her to come out."

"It's no use Sirius. But it's starting to get me worried." Harry stopped and looked up at the older man. Green eyes pleading for an answer to the enigma that was Ginny Weasley.

"Well, then lets go see was she's up to, maybe we can get her to come out."

(A/N: Hey, sorry this one took so long. It was actually done a while ago, and I meant for it to be longer, but there's something wrong with my computer, so I'm going to end it here and let Taylor start writing. Hopefully I can get my computer to work right again before I have to write again, but if not I'll use my mom's computer. And to add to the list f excuses why I haven't had this done sooner, I made all-stars so I've had softball practice every night but Wednesday, and weekends, and my sister has tournaments on the weekends; And sleeping in until noon doesn't help either. Once again, sorry it took so long. Please review! Tell me how much you hate my huge authors notes-anything, really!)


	27. Going Public

"Stupid girl!" An unfamiliar voice sounded from the shadows.

"We will do nothing until Narcissa gets here!" Another unfamiliar voice said.

A tear ran down Ginny's face. She didn't recognize either of the voices, and the room was so dark that she couldn't even see where her feet were. She couldn't move because she was in a full body bind curse. Ginny couldn't scream because the two men had put the silencing spell over her.

"Stop that crying!" Sounded the first voice while kicking her on the foot.

"I said we will WAIT!" The second Voice yelled.

Sirius and Harry ran down the corridor the Professor McGonagall's office. As soon as they reached the portrait they pounded on the door.

"Cone in, Come in. There's no reason to beat the door down." McGonagall voice sounded through the door.

"Hello Professor," Harry said in a monotone.

"Potter, Black." She said in acknowledgement. "What brings you here?"

"Well you see professor; Ginny won't come out of her dorm. And she won't answer us when we call for. I'm starting to get worried." Harry explained.

"Well, I' sure she's fine Potter. Did you two get in a row?" McGonagall asked.

"No. She said she was going up to take a nap, just before lunch, she still hasn't come down." Harry said. "Please go check."

"Fine I will go check, but I'm sure it's nothing." She said sounding a bit annoyed.

McGonagall got up from the desk and walked towards the door with Harry trailing close behind.

Soon they were in the Gryffindor common room and McGonagall was walking up the stairs toward the girls dorms Harry saw her mutter a spell and instantly the door opened.

When McGonagall saw the room, her jaw dropped.

"Potter! Come here!" She said. Harry looked hesitant. "I am up here, you will be able to come without problem. Now come!"

Harry sighed before running up the stairs. Seeing the room, his reaction was much like McGonagall's. It was empty; No Ginny was to be found. Harry's eyes scanned the room, no Ginny. He looked at the floor. Across the nice wood floor was a pair of skid marks, as if someone were being dragged. They led all the way to the window. The only thing on Harry's mind at the moment was the safety of Ginny and the twins.

"Potter! Go get Dumbledore! Quickly!" McGonagall demanded. "Black," Sirius looked up. "Go round all the teachers!" With that Harry and Sirius ran in to the corridor each going in the opposite direction.

Harry ran as fast as he could down the corridor to professor Dumbledore's office. About halfway there he ran in to someone, knocking himself on the ground.

"Sorry," He said while getting up.

"It's ok Harry." Harry looked up.

"Hermione! Oh my God! Ginny's missing!" Harry said loudly.

"Oh my God!" She said, stunned.

"I've got to get Professor Dumbledore!" He said.

"I'll go get Draco!" She said.

"Good!" Harry said before running off down the corridor.

Hermione ran in to the heads common room,

"Draco!" She yelled. "Draco, get down here!"

He ran in quickly, "What? What's wrong?"

"G…Gin...Ginny has…gone…missing." She was almost unable to say it.

"God…" He said hugging her now sobbing figure.

"Come on!" Hermione said, grabbing his hand and walking out the door.

Harry was nearly to Professor Dumbledore's office when he crashed in to someone else.

"What's the hurry?" And Harry realized he had crashed in to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry said. "Ginny's missing! McGonagall said to come the Gryffindor girls dorms."

Dumbledore's face grew concerned, "Let's go."

"Remus!" Sirius called.

"What now?" Remus sighed.

"Ginny's missing! Come to the Gryffindor girl's dorms! Now!" Sirius said.

"God! What are we still here for? Let's go!" Remus said, jumping up and running out of

the room towards the dorms. Sirius went to fetch more teachers.

Hermione slowed her walking pace as she noticed many curious eyes and Draco and herself.

"Err…Draco?" Hermione whispered not realizing she was still holding Draco's hand. "Why are they all staring at us?"

"Um…we're supposed to hate each other and now we're holding hands." Draco explained. "We either make a scene now, or go public."

"Ginny is missing. I love you. Fuck them, I don't care anymore!" Hermione whispered. Draco grinned and kissed her with burning passion. On lookers gasped with utter surprise.

"I love you too. Now let's go get Ginny!" Draco said. Hermione grinned and nodded.

"She's late!" Sighed the first unfamiliar voice.

"She will be here. " Said the second. And as if on cue the door opened and in stepped Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ah…speak of the devil and she shall come." Said the second voice.

"Who said the devil was a she?" Narcissa asked. "Do you have Potters girl? The Weaslette?"

"Yeah. Over there." Said the first voice.

(A/n muhahahahaha evil cliffy! Remember R&R!)


	28. Search

Harry frantically paced in front of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office. Ginny had been taken and he hadn't even noticed. He had failed her, and now he may never see her again. He could never forgive himself for this.

"Mr. Potter, if you are not capable of being still for more than a fraction of a second, then I am going to force a calming potion down your throat. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Snape snapped, obviously irritated.

"Fuck off." Harry snapped back, he knew Snape was just picking a fight but he didn't care.

"Language Potter."

"Fuck the hell off, asshole."

"Just because the attention deprived Golden Boy has become a love sick puppy to a silly little girl does not mean he can disregard the rules."

"Ginny is not a silly little girl!" Harry yelled

"Well, I'd beg to differ." Snape said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you beg! Beg for mercy when I kick your greasy ass!" Harry yelled and ran from the room. Sirius glared at Snape before running after Harry.

"You'll have to forgive Harry's behavior Severus. He's lost something very dear to him." Remus said; looking at the door the two had just run out of.

"Yes, well he's going to give himself a coronary if he's not careful." Snape said while digging in his pocket for something.

"Well, I'd better go find those two before they do something rash." Remus nodded to Minerva as he headed for the door.

"Lupin, wait." Snape called after him, coming to a hard decision. "Give this to him." He told the other man, handing him two small vials, "Calming potion, and dreamless sleep." He explained when he got a questioning look from Remus, who nodded and continued on his way.

â€™â€™

Remus walked down hall after hall, not really paying any attention to where he was going. He had long since given up on finding Sirius and Harry, together those two knew the school better than everyone but the Weasley twins, so they could be virtually anywhere, possibly even Hogsmeade by now. Though he did hope that Sirius had enough sense to keep Harry on school grounds.

Remus was just about to return to the headmaster's office when he heard someone running. He saw Sirius turn the corner and was about to chastise his friend for running when he saw the look on Sirius' face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, getting more worried when he didn't see Harry.

"Harry, I was trying to find him. Little blighter knows every nook and cranny in this place!" Sirius explained, while clutching his side where he had a stitch from running.

"When I finally found him, he was crying!" Said he couldn't take it anymore, then he collapsed!"

"Where?" Hell this was bad; Remus hadn't seen Sirius this worried since he found Harry playing in Lily's potion cabinet on his watch.

"Third floor, left hand corridor Third door on the right." Sirius told him, still breathing heavily.

"Go get Severus, send him up here, then run to the hospital wing, let poppy know what's happened." Remus told him, and took off, only to be stopped by Sirius.

"Why Snape?"

"Harry might have ingested a potion, if he did Severus should know which one it was, and the antidote." After having said this, Sirius still looked reluctant to go after the potions master, "Look, Sirius, I know you don't like the man, but he may be able to save Harry's life." At this Sirius nodded, and took off to find the snarky bastard.

Remus continued on his way to the third floor fearing the worst. When he got there, he found the right door with out problem. Entering he saw Harry laying on the floor, breathing heavily. He picked up the boy and headed out the door, towards the Hospital wing. By the time he got to the stairs, Snape came running up and looked at Harry, before conjuring a stretcher for Remus to lay him down on. He took a moment to cast a few quick diagnostic spells.

"He hasn't taken anything deadly." Snape said to no one in particular, "But we should still get him to the Hospital wing." And so they made their way to the Hospital Wing, neither saying anything the other.

â€™â€™

Sirius paced the floor of the infirmary. Harry had been out for the last three hours. Snape had said he hadn't had any potions, which relieved Sirius more than anything. Poppy had confirmed Snape's findings, and had concluded that the reason for the collapse was stress. Sirius still wished Harry would wake up.

After bringing Harry in on a stretcher and helping Poppy examine him, Snape had left, telling Sirius and Remus to give Harry a calming potion, and then a dreamless sleep potion. At that time Remus had pulled out the two potions from his robes and placed them on the bedside table. Now they had nothing to do but wait. Outside the search was still taking place, and every now and then, voices could be heard outside the infirmary doors. Sirius could never make out what they were saying, but he could tell, as if it were instinct, that they wouldn't find Ginny; and thought perhaps Harry could sense that too; That she was gone from the castle, and that to find her they would have to search elsewhere.

â€™â€™

Dumbledore sat in his office, wondering where he had gone wrong. The entire castle had been searched, and not another trace had been found of the missing girl. The ghosts had done extensive searches of the grounds, under the lake (God forbid she be found there), and the forbidden forest. And yet, not a trace could be found. Before they were able to begin searching Harry had collapsed. The young man now lay in the infirmary, in a deep sleep thanks to the aid of a dreamless sleep potion. Sirius and Remus now sat at his bedside. Dumbledore was not looking forward to when Harry woke up.

Snape had been called out not long ago; He was not expected back for some time. Which was probably a good thing; Hogwarts didn't need their potions professor hexing students left and right for being emotional over the loss of Ginny Weasley.

It seems Ginny had touched the lives of many, especially the Gryffindors. Of course he had notified all the students in the school, he'd needed to know if any of the other students had seen the young girl. Not long after the school had calmed slightly from the news of Ginny's disappearance, both the Slytherins and Gryffindors were in an uproar. It seems Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy had finally decided it was no longer necessary to keep their relationship a secret. Needless to say neither house took the information well at first, but after a time they had accepted the unlikely couple, and once again quieted. And now it was time to contact the ministry. Oh what fun that would be.

â€™â€™

Voldemort was particularly elated at the kidnapping of Ginny Weasley. His latest plan to stop Potter once and for all had been put into motion, and Severus was sure he planned on using this meeting to reward the one who had made it happen. The Dark Lord had been speaking of his plans for months, but would never reveal the name of the person or persons who would carry out the plans, only that when the time came, all would know who was responsible. So now Snape stood in his Death Eater robes in front of the monster that used to be his master, waiting for him to reveal the name of his servant who carried out the kidnapping.

Snape watched as Voldemort stalked around the ring of Death Eaters before stopping and hissing, "Filch, step forward."

"Oh shit." Thought Severus, this man had access to virtually every room in Hogwarts, not to mention full control over the house elves. Why hadn't Dumbledore known about this?

"Though you lack magical abilities," Voldemort continued, "You have proven yourself as one of most noble a stature. Though before I denied you the right to become one of my faithful, I now offer you the chance to take my mark, and be a part of one of the noblest groups in all of Great Britain. But know that if you deny me now, it will be your life."

"I will."

"Then you will address me as 'my Lord'."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus tuned the rest of the marking process out; he'd seen it enough over the years. He didn't know how long he stood there, lost I thought, but when he tuned back into the meeting, Voldemort was once more walking along the inside of the circle.

"Snape step forward." Severus did so and bowed to the Dark Lord. "The poison you've been working on, is it done yet?"

"No, My Lord, it is not."

"Why is it not?"

"The wormwood is acting badly with some of the other ingredients, turning it from a poison to nothing more than a cauldron of worthless gunk. Unfortunately with out the wormwood, the potion would be so unstable that it would explode. I have been trying to come up with a solution to this problem and I think by adding a few choice ingredients, I would be able to stabilize it with out compromising its potency."

"Then do so." Voldemort told him, "You are dismissed."

(A/N: I know it took me forever, but writer's block has been plaguing me. But finally it's done, thank goodness. Please review, and remember constructive criticism is welcome; any outright flame will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores, with lots of chocolate and yummy graham crackers.)


	29. Argumentive

(A/n I know there hasn't been much Dramione lately…sorry 'bout that. But trust me, they play a play a big part for the ending. So on with that let's get on with the story.)

A little bit from the last chappie

"Then do so." Voldemort told him, "You are dismissed."

"Argus!" The Dark Lord said. "I would like a word."

"Yes my lord?" Filch asked.

"I would like to congratulate you. Your first task has been a success so far."  
Voldemort told him. "I take it will stay that way?"

"Indeed, Lord," Filch said, bowing.

"I take Potter brat has gone near Insane with worry over his girl?"

"Yes, he has, My Lord. There is also a great bonus." Filch told him.

"Oh?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, she is pregnant with Potter's children."

"A bonus. A bonus indeed." Voldemort said evilly. "GO!"

"Yes my Lord." Filch said, bowing, before walking out.

"So, my dear blood traitor, pregnant with Potter's child?" Narcissa asked. Ginny who still had the silencing curse on, just glared. "Oh dear. I should take that wretched curse off!" Narcissa said in a mock-sweet-tone while removing thee curse. "Now, answer my question."

"WITH POTTER'S CHILDREN!" Ginny yelled. "And you should take to your SON about blood traitors!"

Narcissa's face fell. "My son does not associate with MUGGLE'S or MUDBLOOD'S."

"LIKE HELL! HE'S DATING A MUGGLEBORN!" Ginny's face fell in realization, she didn't mean to rat them out it just slipped out. "Shit.."

"He wouldn't dare." Narcissa said in a dark tone that made Ginny whimper in fear. "Stupefy!" And with that the red head was out cold. Just then Filch walked in. "Filch, get back to the school before they suspect you. I've got the filth for now." Narcissa said, seething.

"Yes, good idea.…" He said.

"JUST GO!" She yelled. He looked up at her and ran at top speed out.

"Where…where am I?" Harry muttered softly as he came back from unconsciousness. "Wait…WHERE'S GINNY?" He yelled as it all came back.

"Quiet down," Sirius told him. "Drink this." He said giving Harry the calming potion.

Harry gave him a revolted look and pushed it back. "What is it?"

"Doesn't matter. Just drink." Sirius said thrusting the drink forward.

"Harry took a big gulp, gave a disgusted look, and finished it off. Harry's features were almost immediately calm. "Where is she?"

"We don't know."

"ALBUS!" Snape yelled bursting through the door to Dumbledore's office.

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know who the kidnapper is."

"Who? Who is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Argus Filch." Snape roared as Dumbledore's face hardened. "He was at the meeting, this is first task, his task to be emitted. They didn't revile the location, but he is indeed her abductor."

"That would explain his unexpected absence." Dumbledore mused aloud. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go tell Mr. Potter of our latest discovery. Thank you Severus."

"Your very welcome Albus." Snape said before Dumbledore got up out of his and walked out the door.

"You don't know where Ginny is?" Harry asked in a disappointed tone.

"No." Sirius replied for the millionth time.

"Do we at least know who the kidnapper is?" He asked.

Sirius sighed, Harry had been out for only 5 hours and he expected everything to be better.

"No, Harry, we do--"

"Actually," Dumbledore cut in. "we just found out."

"Really?" They both said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Who is it!" Harry asked.

"The abductor is our very own.…" Dumbledore started.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Harry screamed.

"Argus Filch." He finished as though nothing happened.

Harry and Sirius were shocked to say the least but Harry quickly recovered, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Apparently the calming potion had worn off before predicted because he jumped out of the hospital bed ready to kill, and he probably would of too if Sirius wouldn't of caught him and pulled him back down.

"Calm down Harry, You're serious Dumbledore? Filch is a Death Eater?" Sirius said at not even a whisper.

"Unfortunately, yes. And we must act like we don't know." Dumbledore told them.

"What! Why?" Harry screeched.

"Well, Voldemort would most likely kill Ginny if he knew we knew. And second we could blow Severus' cover if let on we knew." Dumbledore said calmly.

"THEN WHAT? WE JUST SIT HERE?" Harry asked rather loudly.

"We keep an eye on Filch, follow him. He will lead us to Ginny." Dumbledore told them.

Ginny woke up hours later with a killer head ache. "Oww.." She muttered.

"Eat this," Narcissa said thrusting out a loaf of bread towards Ginny.

"No, you've poisoned it." Ginny said stubbornly, yet weakly.

"No I haven't, you're Potter's brat, you're to be kept alive unfortunately." Narcissa said as Ginny wearily took the bread and began eating. "Besides you must eat to keep your Poor Potter Brats alive, for now." She added. Ginny glared and wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Harry will save me, just you watch." Ginny said proudly.

"That's the idea. Your knight in shinning amour comes to save you, we capture him and kill him." Seeing the look on Ginny's face she added. "Oh don't worry dear, we'll make sure the two of you die together. Or should I say the FOUR of you will. By the way, you're only sixteen and impregnated? How shameful. For once I pity your mother. Even in her years, she shouldn't be rushed in to being a grandparent AND having a shameful daughter. So I guess we're helping her by killing you and your little 'family'." Narcissa said with an evil cackle.

"At least, once I get out of this hell hole, my 'little family' will LOVE me. That's something your family will never do." Ginny said in the same smuggness as Narcissa.

"How dare you!" Narcissa screamed. It all happened too fast for Ginny to register. Narcissa's hand smacking down on her face, the taste of blood in her mouth, and her world going completely black.

(Again sorry for the lack of Dramione. It WILL be coming,)


	30. Chapter WhatEver

(I realize this a taken a God awful long time for me to get out; But me and my computer have not been getting along; (the writer's block didn't help either). And I finally got the sense just to type it on my Mom's laptop rather than fighting that worthless piece of, junk. But a heads up for everyone, school starts, for me anyway, on August second. Tailor is lucky and she doesn't start until like September, or something like that. But lucky me, I'm going into high school and I have no idea what the work load is going to be like, but I'm going from six classes a day to four, so it shouldn't be too bad.)

Chapter What Ever

Severus Snape stood before a cauldron with a bubbling electric blue liquid inside. As he worked he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Don't just stand there, make yourself useful." He told the person standing behind, never looking up from his work.

"How'd you know I was here?" Came the incredulous voice of Draco Malfoy.

"You aren't exactly very stealthy. Besides who else would have the nerve to intrude upon me while in the middle of brewing a potion that would melt the flesh off your bones." He smirked and glanced up at his student; yes that had had the preferred effect. The young Malfoy now had slightly more color than a ghost. Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's gullibility; he really shouldn't believe everything he was told. "What do you require?"

"I just came down to say hi, I hadn't talk to you in a long time." Draco told him sitting down in the stool facing Snape.

"Don't lie, Draco," He glanced up again, "You never were good at it."

"I need help," Draco admitted taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, not wanting to go on.

"With?" Snape prompted him to continue.

"Hermione, I mean, how do I, I know they won't, I'll be," He realized he wasn't making any sense and stopped. "My parents." He mumbled, hoping Snape would understand.

"I see." Snape told him, dumping another ingredient into the potion and stirring it twice. Gesturing toward the cauldron he spoke, "This will be fine if left alone for a time. How does tea sound?"

"Better than pickled pigs feet." Draco grinned and jumped down from the stool, following Snape out of the room and into his office.

"You want help with your parents?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"How am I supposed to tell them about us? There's no way in hell they'd understand!" Draco was on the verge of tears, he desperately needed a solution to this problem.

"Do you love her?" Snape asked from somewhere behind him, probably examining something in one of the jars. The question caught Draco off guard.

"I beg your pardon!"

"I said," Snape came around Draco's chair, placing his hands on the arms on the chair, he leaned in, "Do. You. Love. Her?"

"Yes." Snape didn't move.

"Then why does it matter what your parents think?" He asked in barley a whisper. Snape stood upright, set a cup of tea in front of Draco, and walked behind his desk and sat down.

"I'll lose my inheritance. Then how will I give her what she-" Snape snorted, "What," Draco demanded, "Is so funny?"

"You're so caught up in what your father has told you, you're blinded from what has been dangling in front of your face for most of this year."

"What are you talking about?"

"Love has nothing to do with money Draco. If Ms. Granger truly loves you, then she will be by your side trough thick and thin, she would be there even if you were forced into poverty. Look at the Weasleys, they may not have much money, but love is never in short supply." Draco nodded, finally understanding.

"Thank you, sir."

"Never a problem Draco." Draco got up to leave, but stopped when he reached the door.

"Please help Harry, sir. I you two don't get along, but right now you're his only hope, you're Ginny's only hope."

"I am doing what I can Draco."

"You know he doesn't hate you, not really." And with that, Draco was gone leaving Severus to ponder that declaration.

â€™â€™

Hermione walked the corridors of Hogwarts, on her way to relieve Draco on the second floor. As she walked down stairs, she allowed her mind to wander, so much had happened in the last few weeks. Ginny had been gone for five days, and still there was no word on where she had been taken. Filch was being monitored constantly, to no prevail. And poor Harry, if progress wasn't made soon, she was afraid he'd track Filch down, and the results wouldn't be pleasant.

She glanced at her watch; 12:58, two minutes until she was late. Not that being late would bother her. She was almost to the point she was supposed to be meeting Draco at, when she saw someone asleep in the corner. As she got nearer she recognized the hair, "Draco?" His head snapped up and he smiled at her.

"Took you long enough." He jumped up and walked over to her, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. "What do you say we raid the astronomy tower, see how many people we can catch out of bed."

"Oh, but to walk all that way, just to have walk all the way-" She contested, but was cut off by another kiss, this one much more passionate.

"Who said we were going to come back?" He whispered in her ear.

"We should take a lot of points away for being out after curfew." She whispered in answer as he kissed her neck.

"My thoughts exactly." Draco answered back.

â€™â€™

"Potter, please stay after class." Snape called over the commotion of the students. Harry grimaced as he told his friends not to wait for him, that he would be along, and strode dutifully between the workstations to stand directly in front of his professor. Snape sat down behind his desk, motioning for Harry to sit down as well.

"How are you doing?" Snape's voice held none of its usual malice, and for some strange reason, Harry felt compelled to give an honest answer.

"When I see that,¦ that blood sucking piece of filth I just want to murder him, to make him suffer. And then I realize he's the only link to, to," Harry was crying openly, not caring who saw the tears streaming down his face.

"To her. I know the feeling." This confused Harry, Snape seemed far away, "Lunch starts soon, you'd better go," Harry nodded, and turned, only to be stopped halfway to the door, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you sir." And then Harry fled the room.

(A/N Ahh, it is I, Tailer, anyway, I'd like to say thanks to all our lovely reviewers. We have over 200 reviews on HPFF. I never expected this story to be so popular! It was just something Becky and I made up at our Great-Grandmas Birthday party! So thnks to all of you! And also….Ahem WOOHOOO! 30 CHAPTERS! GO US! Thank you….Ahem That is all!


	31. Malfoy Manor

31 Malfoy Manor

"So, how many do you think we'll find up there?" Hermione asked Draco as they walked hand in hand up to the astronomy tower.

"Well, they come in pairs so 6 or 8." He answered her. "And then we take points away and send them off, so then we'll be alone." He added wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Mmm…." She hummed a content sigh as he caressed her hand. "Then what shall we do?" She asked innocently, but ruining her act by smirking.

"Then I will pen you up against and tell you how much I love you before snogging you senseless." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yes, And then we'll go back to the common room and fall asleep in each others arms."

"Sounds like a fun night ahead of us." She smirked.

"Hey! That's my smirk!" He whined.

"Yes, but, I took it!" She told him

"Fine then, I'm stealing your walk!" He said as he walked ahead ever so slightly while swinging his hips heavily.

"I don't walk like that!"

"Yes you do!" He retorted just as Hermione kissed him on the lips.

"Come on!" Hermione said as she walked toward the tower.

"Shall we?" Draco asked once they reached the door.

"We shall," Hermione said as she walked in. "Hmm…Empty. Isn't usually full?"

"I checked it earlier." Draco said in to her ear, his warm breath making it tingle.

"Ah, so I guess we're all alone."

"Yup." He said as he began kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." As soon as she said it, there was a popping sound out o the corner. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…I did." Draco said as he began walking toward the noise with Hermione behind him for protection.

"Nothing here," He told her.

Filch had been going through the castle, doing his work as usual. While he was in the astronomy tower, he saw the most peculiar site, Malfoy and Granger. Kissing of all things! He quickly apparated off, he had the most interesting story to tell Narcissa.

"Back so early?" Narcissa asked Filch.

"Indeed…wait...what happened to _her_?" He asked, noticing Ginny's current situation.

"She insisted that _my son_ is dating a mud blood!" Narcissa answered, sounding repulsed.

"Ah, well… she wasn't lying."

"What?"

"I was doing my rounds earlier, right?" Narcissa nodded, "I walked in to the Astronomy tower to see Draco and mudblood Granger," Filch was interrupted by Narcissa.

"Of course, they're both Heads! They have to do rounds together! Draco would _not_ enjoy such company!"

"I think he enjoyed it a _bit _more then you'd think," Narcissa raised an eyebrow to his comment.

"They were snogging like no tomorrow and then he says 'I love you' to her."

"So, the Blood Traitor wasn't lying," Narcissa said with a sneer. "Go back to the school. I shall be paying a certain son of mine a visit fairly soon." And with one last cold sneer Filch apparated out.

"Wake up filth!" Narcissa screamed at Ginny.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. "Harry?"

"Yes Ginny dear it's me!" Narcissa exclaimed sarcastically. Ginny groaned. "Tell me, Blood Traitor, how long has my son been dating the Mudblood?"

"Oh erm, a couple of months," Ginny told her in a confused tone.

"And my own son hasn't bothered to tell me?" Narcissa asked in a hurt tone.

"He didn't want you, Lucius, or any other Death Eater to hurt her." Ginny told her; Narcissa went silent.

"I guess Lucius and I will have to pay her and Draco a visit," she said coldly.

"Harry, good news!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You've found her!" Harry asked, jumping up and down.

"No," Harry's face fell. "I just saved money by switching my car insurance!" Harry gave him a murderous glare. "Whoa easy; we found out where she is though!"

"Where?" Harry asked demandingly.

"At the Malfoy Manor."

(I know it's short. Sorry.)

(I really hope you like this one, because the next one may not be up for a while, I still haven't got my computer fixed, Sorry. -Hpfreak52)


	32. The Oompa Loompas got me again

(A/N: Updates are going to be slow for a while. I sincerely apologize for this, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. But rest assured this chapter _should_ be longer than recent updates to make up for the time delay.)

Chapter 32 

Harry sat alone at the top of the astronomy tower, staring out upon the grounds of Hogwarts, cursing their peacefulness. How could anything be so serene at a time like this? He glanced at the mirror like surface of the lake, at the water's edge where so many moments had been shared. He had been so sure they would get her back, but now as he sat there, tears sliding down his checks, he was only scared.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he never heard the trapdoor open quietly, or the sound of light footsteps in the night. "You are well aware, Mr. Potter, that you are out after curfew, and are subject to disciplinary actions?" When the words came they held none of Severus Snape's usual malice, nor the sarcasm.

"I don't particularly care Professor." Harry replied with a sigh.

"Then you wouldn't mind accompanying me to my office, would you?" Snape asked in a tone that left no room for argument.

"No, sir," Harry answered feebly, climbing down from his perch on the tower's turret. Together they walked down the corridors, neither willing to break the silence that had grown between them. Harry continued to look out the windows until they reached the lower levels, where he suddenly became interested in the stone floor. At last they were seated in Snape's office. When they walked in, a large fire started itself in the hearth and was slowing heating the room.

"Tea, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked quietly, while standing and pulling a kettle out of a small cabinet next to the hearth.

"Only if it has honey in it," Harry replied, just as quietly.

"Then it has honey in it," Harry could hear cups being taken out and set down, heard Snape fill the teapot with water. After a few minutes, Snape sat back down behind his desk. "What's got you so depressed?" He asked, picking up a stack of papers and moving them to the side.

Harry looked up and studied the older man, "Who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape?" The only answer he got was a sigh. Silence reined, and then, "They're not going to let me go are they?"

"Probably not, Mr. Potter."

"Why not? I mean they tell me, 'You've got to beat Voldemort' and then they lock me away where no one can find me! How am I ever supposed to be prepared for that if they shelter me all my life? Not that I'm sheltered at the Dursleys', but still!"

"Don't look too hard for an answer, you won't find one."

''

Draco lay in bed, sleeping soundly, when he was awoken by a noise outside his door. He laid there and listened for a few moments. He heard it again, footsteps followed by a voice. Someone was outside the door, and he didn't think it was house elves. Leaning on one elbow he shook Hermione awake.

"Quiet, there's someone outside the door."

"Who Draco?" She whispered, worry apparent on her face.

"I don't know, but they're not well-wishers. Get your wand, go into the bathroom and lock the door, send Dobby for Professors Snape and Dumbledore." He whispered, reaching for his own wand. "Go!" She jumped out of bed, grabbed her wand, and tiptoed out into the bathroom. Draco got up and walked slowly to the bedroom door. Opening it, he was surprised to see his parents standing in his common room. He listened for a few moments as they quietly argued before his father looked up and spotted him.

"How pleasant to see you at, oh, one-thirty in the morning," He drawled, and had to cover a smirk as his mother, who had her back to him, jumped.

"So sorry Draco, did we wake you?" Lucius asked never blinking, or moving his eyes away from Narcissa. Ah, so it was her voice he'd heard.

"Only me and half the school." He replied sarcastically.

"That's non-sense Draco, you've always been a mercifully light sleeper." His mother told him, finally turning to face him.

"How would you know? You were too busy worrying about your reputation to care for me."

"Draco…" Lucius said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Father, I'll be lighter with my insults next time."

"There will be no insults next time if you wish to keep your tongue. Now, to business; Where is Granger?" Lucius demanded, stepping forward.

"Do I look to be her keeper? With luck, she is off rotting in one location or another."

"You're lying, Draco, I see it in your eyes! Tell me where she is, or I will shred every item in this castle till I find her!" Lucius' eyes were glistening with hatred now, not for his son, but the muggle girl he wished to find. Yet Draco had the gall to be amused.

"Begin your demolition then, I will not stand in the way." Draco smirked, stepping to the side and gesturing to the room at large. "Mother, would you like tea?"

''

Severus sat back and sighed, it had been a long night of patrolling and a nice glass of scotch before bed sounded delightfully good. He groaned as he realized he had first year potions first, and decided two glasses would be better. Ten minutes and half a glass of scotch later, Severus found himself glaring at a house elf, who was nervously wringing his hands.

"What do you want?" He asked in a low voice. After all, nice stopped at mid night.

"Miss Granger is sending Dobby, only Dobby is knowing Master Severus is not liking to be disturbed… But she is saying it is important… and Dobby is hearing old master… and he is not sounding happy…"

"What are you saying?" Severus asked as politely as he could.

"She is telling Dobby to tell you that Draco is needing you sir, and that she is scared old master Lucius was there for master Draco…" Severus, not doubting what the elf was saying, got up and grabbed his cloak.

"Inform the head master!" He barked as he swept out. Dobby bowed low, then disappeared.

''

Draco sat calmly on his couch; it was simply a matter of time before someone showed up. Besides, with all the wards Draco had erected Lucius had trouble destroying anything. It was quite amusing actually; anything that was broken immediately flew back together and repaired itself.

"If I were him, I'd have given up by now," Draco commented sipping from his cup of tea. Narcissa sat across from him, and just as calmly, drank her tea in silence. "They should be here any minute now. You should go, I don't want you to get caught too." Narcissa just nodded before standing and hugging her son.

"Be careful Draco," And she left. Not long after Narcissa had slipped through the door, Snape and Dumbledore came charging in.

"Lucius!" Snape snarled. Lucius spun around on his heel and glared at Snape.

"Severus," Lucius replied calmly.

''

It was Saturday, Lucius had been taken into custody in the early morning, and life at Hogwarts was buzzing. Hermione was dragging the boys up to the library to do homework. The boys were doing a valiant job complaining.

"Hermione I told you, I'll do it tomorrow!" Ron nearly yelled.

"Ron," She replied, "I know for a fact that you won't do you're homework tomorrow. You'll just come up with another excuse for not doing it."

"Might as well do it now and shut her up," Draco whispered in his ear, "She can go on for hours."

"Don't I know it," Ron whispered back.

"Look, Ron, Harry's not complaining."

"Hermione, fighting you on this is futile, better to give in now and escape with my sanity," Harry replied distantly.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, Sirius was no where to be seen, and Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and Remus were missing come dinnertime. The entire school ate happily, hardly noticing the empty seats, but Harry noticed, and it weighed on his heart.

''

"We'll take the manor quickly," Dumbledore said from his position behind his desk.

"The best way to get in would be through the back. It is not as heavily warded as the front door; it's mostly used for a servant entrance." Snape told the group.

"Right. Everyone know where we're going and how to get there? Good, Severus, you'll go first. Tonks and Shaklebolt will follow; the rest will come after that." The people standing near the fire moved so the floo could be used.

''

A soft pop was heard in the night; a man appeared. Dressed in black, his shoulder length hair blew in the soft breeze. Momentarily after the first sound came, two more followed, and the man pointed at the large mansion, standing on the silent hill. The two others followed his line of sight and nodded. Together the three began the hike up the slope.

(A/N: Ok, I know it took forever! I was going to write more, but quarter exams are next week (not that I'm worried about them though) and I doubted I would have it done before I had to start studying. Oh, and for every one out there even thinking about flaming me, go ahead! Your comments really don't bother me, besides, I need a good laugh.)


	33. Finally Here

(Hey! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! Pleaseeeeeeee for give me! But I am actually trying this new thing called getting a life, sadly this means minimal computer time. And even less time to write. I actually went to the movies last weekend! I haven't done that in months! Soccer doesn't help either…I swear…it is so time consuming! On ward with this (very) Long awaited chapter!)

Chapter 33 

Split in to two groups of two the rescue team was on either side of the manor. Once they reached the door Severus said, "Ok, we just storm in. Dumbledore and Shaklebolt, you go upstairs. Tonks and I will Go into the dungeons."

Kingsley nodded. "Got it."

"Ok, on the count of three." Said Tonks.

"1..." Shaklebolt started.

"2..." Dumbledore said.

"3!" Finished a female voice behind Tonks. All four of them turned to find Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hello, I see I have guests. Won't you all come in?"

"'Ello Aunt Cissy." Tonks said.

"Ah...Isn't it my disgrace of a niece?" Narcissa replied.

"Cut the innocent act Narcissa, we know you have the Weasley girl." Snape said.

"Yes…I did hear the blood traitor was missing. But _what_ would make you think

she was here?" Narcissa said in the most innocent voice she could conjure.

Snape shot a glance at Shaklebolt and Dumbledore. They nodded and glanced toward the door.

"Hope you two don't think you're going anywhere." Narcissa told them.

"Stupefy." Tonks said behind Narcissa's back. It hit her and she fell. "Well, _that_ was unexpected!" They all nodded. "Well Let's go!"

And so they did. Once Inside Snape and Tonks went in to the dungeon while Dumbledore and Shaklebolt went upstairs.

IN THE DUNGEONS

"Look EVERY where she could be ANY where down here." Snape reminded Tonks.

"I know." She said.

"Ok I just want to be sure…" Snape started.

"Shut up!" She snapped "I heard something!" Snape went silent and sure enough, there

was sobbing, a young girls sobbing. "GINNY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tonks yelled.

"Tonks?" Ginny yelled weakly.

"YES! GIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tonks yelled and began following her voice.

"I don't know." Ginny said.

"Ok, Hun, I'm following your voice. So sing or just keep talking." Tonks told her.

"Ok…Um…I'm here. Right here. Over here." Ginny continue to Babble.

"She sounds like she's right behind this wall, but I don't see a door!" Tonks whispered to

Snape.

"There's probably a protection charm over the door, here let me to the counter." Snape

said. He muttered the counter curse and soon a door appeared right in front of them.

"Good job Gin. Keep it up!" Tonks said.

"Tonks! You sound really close…." Just as Ginny had said that, the door to her prison

opened and in stepped Tonks and Snape. And for the first time in a long while Ginny saw light. She squinted. "TONKS!!!!"

"GINNY!!!" Tonks yelled as she ran over to her and undid her confines. Ginny stretched and then enveloped her in a hug.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Gin told her. And then she looked over to Snape. "And for the first time in my life, I am happy to see you to."

"Well isn't that wonderful." Snape said snidely. Ginny grinned and walked over to him and maybe it was because she wanted to bug him, or it could have been because she was

so overwhelmed but she hugged him. "Ah…Miss Weasley?" And as surprising as her hugging him was, the more surprising thing was that he hugged her back.

She stepped back. "Turning soft in your old age Professor?"

"I suppose so."

"Come on. We need to get her some proper nutrition. Plus I believe her fiancé will be VERY happy to see her." Tonks said as they started for the main floor.

"Any luck?" Shaklebolt asked Tonks when he saw her.

"A little." She said showing then Ginny.

"Ah. Miss Weasley. What a pleasure it is having you back!" Said Dumbledore with the

twinkle in his eye back.

"It's nice to be back." She said.

"Come on. Let's go." Shaklebolt said. And all five of them walked back down the hill. And one by one five soft pops were heard in the night.

AT HOGWARTS.

Harry shifted in bed. He shifted again. He sighed. 'What if they don't find her?' He thought.

All the sudden the lights came on in the dormitories and Sirius ran in. "HARRY! They've found her!"

"What?" Harry said. Then he processed what Sirius had said "WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Hospital wing." And that was all he had to say. Harry got up and ran to the hospital wing.

IN THE HOSPITAL WING

"Ginny?" Harry whispered as he saw her. Any minute now he expected to wake up from this dream.

"Harry!" Ginny said. Harry was over by her side in seconds and hugged her. And then the

great Harry Potter began sobbing.

"Ginny, I was so worried! And I missed you, more and more every day! I am NEVER letting go!" He told her as the tears poured down his cheeks.

"Me too Harry, me too." She told him while crying herself.

"The babies! Oh the twins! Are they Okay?" He asked with fresh worry on his face.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey did a couple tests. The twins are perfectly fine." Ginny told him.

"Thank god." Harry sighed. And together they fell asleep on the hospital wing bed, as happy as a person could be.

(A/N: Sorry about the wait. But Soccer is over now so I should have more time! But again I am getting a life so that means less computer time! And I also think this story is almost over that means Sequel time!)


	34. Interlude

(A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, but this chapter has kicked my ass all the way to hell and back.)

Chapter 34 

Harry sat at Ginny's bedside, where he'd been for three days. Hermione smiled from her position by the door. It really was cute to see Harry so devoted. She could hear them speaking, and laughing. In fact, so absorbed with her observations was she, that Hermione didn't notice Draco sneak through the doors to her right, and only became aware of his presence when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his chin on her shoulder. She could hear his chuckle when she jumped slightly.

"Watching the star struck lovers, are we?" He mumbled in her ear.

"I didn't want to intrude upon them." She replied quietly.

"So instead you eavesdrop?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well, when you say it like that."

"Indeed. What do you say we get out of here? Let them have some time alone." He whispered seductively.

"Draco Malfoy!" She turned to see his smiling face, and he took advantage of the position graciously, and simultaneously pulled her through the doors leading to the corridor.

''

Sunday, exactly a week after the raid on Malfoy Manor found Harry sitting by the lake, staring blankly at his surroundings. He looked out at the lake where he had fought the merpeople, and rescued the hostages. To the Quidditch pitch, which held some of the best, and one of the worst memories for him. Across the grounds, to Hagrid's hut, where he had first seen a dragon. To the forbidden forest, where he followed the spiders in his second year. To the numerous places he and his friends had sat while on break. Lastly, he looked toward Hogwarts herself, the first place he felt he belonged, the place where he had found friends, his home.

Ginny found him there, his face wet with tears. She took him inside and got him a cup of tea, and called Dobby to come start a fire and keep him company.

''

It was four days since Ginny had been released from the hospital wing, and N.E.W.T.'s were fast approaching. Hermione, not quite up to her usual standards, had all the boys studying. She would make them spend hours on end in the library.

"Honestly, some days I wonder how you lot put up with her for six years," Draco whispered over the potions text he was taking notes from.

"You get used to it after a while," Harry told him; Ron nodded in agreement before going back to do as little as possible while still looking busy.

"If you think this is bad, you should have seen her before. She hasn't made study schedules yet," Ginny added with a laugh, to which all three boys groaned. Ginny had taken to accompanying them and using the time to do her homework. Harry often told her that she should go hang out with her friends, rather be cooped all day. She told him she didn't mind; besides she knew he liked having her with him.

"Screw studying! Where did Hermione go anyway?" Ron asked, ignoring Harry and Draco when they pointed to a nearby bookshelf, "I'm not going to remember this stuff and we haven't had a day off in ages. Don't look at me like that Harry! Do you know what were doing while you and Ginny lounged about in the Hospital wing? No? We were in here, get this, STUDYING!" By this point Harry was making a slashing motion across his throat. Ron noticed a moment too late, "She's right behind me isn't she?" Both Draco and Harry nodded grimly. Ginny got up to go have her giggling fit away from the group so as to have her head remain attached to her shoulders.

''

"Ron?" Harry asked nervously stopping in the hallway and turning to his friend. They had finally managed to calm Hermione and Ginny had dragged her off to have a 'girl talk'. "What's Ginny's ring size?"

"To hell if I know," Ron replied shrugging, "What's it matter anyway?"

"Weasley I knew you were thick, but I didn't know you were _that_ thick," Draco smirked at him, "He needs to buy the ring!" Harry and Draco both laughed as comprehension dawned on Ron.

"I know we all knew I intended to marry, but I never have actually proposed, Ron, and I can't get the ring until I know what size she wears."

"Don't worry about it Potter, I'll have Hermione ask about it. Less conspicuous that way."

"Thanks."

"So…" Draco intoned, draping an arm across Harry's shoulder, "How do you plan to do it?"

"Well, I don't exactly know that yet…"

''

"So…"

"So what?" Hermione looked up briefly from her work to pin Draco with an annoyed glare.

"What do you plan for after graduation?"

"I don't know. I was looking at working for Gringotts, it sounds interesting, or perhaps a library or bookstore."

"I'm not talking about a career, Hermione." Draco stated exasperatedly, sitting beside Hermione on the couch in their common room.

"Then what are you talking about?" Hermione had long since gone back to studying.

"Herm, you're smart, you know what I'm talking about."

"Do I?" She asked marking her place and closing the book she had been reading all afternoon.

(A/N: I've got some bad news for you. I made my high school softball team, so I'll be practicing everyday until about three-thirty, four o'clock, starting Friday. I then still have my honors course load, and my teachers don't know what 'night off' means. So my updates are going to take a while, though undoubtedly not as long as this one has.)


	35. Actual Chapter this time!

(A/N: I know it has taken me forever to write. Please to don't hurt me! But I've been really busy lately. And I have written a lot of stories with my friend Shae (TheOneAndOnLy) that are not Harry Potter related but if you message me or Email me at I can send them to you. There's _Battle of the Beastly_ _Beast_, _Meet the Beatles (WIP), Fairy and the Princess (WIP)_, and then there's the random songs we've written and the totally messed up theories and a few poems.)

**Chapter 35**

Hermione had an idea of exactly what he meant. But she wanted to see where he was going with this.

"I'm pretty sure you know Herms." Draco said looking her strait in the eye. "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you and I never want to lose you. And this might be early but, will you marry me?" He said while holding out a diamond ring.

Hermione looked at him, tears swelling up in her eyes. "Yes!" She yelled before tackle hugging him and kissing him deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with his hands on his head and thought. He was going through a million and two different scenarios of proposing to Ginny, but none of them seemed to convey what he felt, or how much love he felt for her. He then got so frustrated he started beating his head on the wall.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Ginny said as she entered the room.

"Uh…Yea; I'm fine Gin." He said a little out of it.

"Why don't we sit and talk for a little while?" She said giving him a worried look.

"Ok," he said nodding. So they sat on the couch and talked. And with out thinking or planning Harry got down on one knee and said, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are the best thing ever to happen to me. Will you marry me?"

Ginny had tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks and all she could do was nod her head. Harry was so excited he jumped up and nearly crushed her in a hug. "I love you. I love you SO much!" Ginny whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and they both fell asleep right there on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny woke up at 7:00 am and decided to wake Harry up to go get breakfast.

"Harry," she said running her hand through his hair.

"Meh!" He mumbled.

"Wake up Harry. Breakfast time," she said.

"I'm up." He told her getting up looking like a complete and total mess.

"Good morning sunshine. Let's go eat; I'm starving." She told him.

"MmK," he said nodding.

So the two of them walked hand in hand down the corridor towards the Grand Hall. Once they arrived there the two sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Hermione and Draco.

"G'morning Harry," Hermione said.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said.

"Morning Ginny… Hey Ginny I have to use the with me?" Hermione asked.

"Yea sure 'Mione. I have to speak with you anyways." Ginny nodded and got up and the two got up and went to the bathroom.

"So Harry, I take it from that you finally proposed?" Draco asked.

"Yea….same for you?" Harry asked

"You know it." Draco said grinning.

A few minutes later the girls came back in grinning like mad.

"So….the two of us are getting married." Hermione said holding Draco's hand. "And the two of you are getting married." she said gesturing to Ginny and Harry. "I think we should have a joint wedding."

(A/N So Sorry for the wait! Don't kill me! But I am afraid chapters will take a while because I'm gone pretty much every weekend now. But after the book and movie come out they'll probably speed back up. Yup. But seriously, you guys should read some of the non- Harry Potter stuff Shae and I write. They're really funny.)


	36. The End

(A/N: I know, it took me long enough, but I went to visit Tailer, and we're back on track.)

**Last Chapter**

"_So Harry, I take it from that you finally proposed?" Draco asked._

"_Yea…same for you?" Harry asked_

"_You know it." Draco said grinning._

_A few minutes later the girls came back in grinning like mad._

"_So…the two of us are getting married." Hermione said holding Draco's hand. "And the two of you are getting married," She said gesturing to Ginny and Harry. "I think we should have a joint wedding."_

* * *

"That's a marvelous idea Hermione!" Ginny agreed, scooping eggs onto Harry's plate. Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"What say you, Draco?" Harry asked the blonde boy sitting across from him.

"Are we really going to be able to talk them out of this anyway?" Draco asked skeptically, glancing at the two girls, who were happily planning away.

"Probably not," Harry admitted with a grin, also watching the two girls.

* * *

Remus Lupin was in his big comfy arm chair sipping a cup of warm tea, cookie in hand, when the door burst open.

"Remy!" Sirius said.

"What?" Remus asked, exasperated.

"I'm nervous," Sirius whined, "My trial is tomorrow."

"Why me?" Remus asked the ceiling in an attempt to ignore the man standing before him.

"Remy, why aren't you listening to me?" Sirius continued to whine.

"Why, Merlin, why me," Remus asked again.

"Fine than Mr. Cranky Pants, I'll just go find some other pedestrian to give all my problems to." Sirius said before stomping out of the room.

"Okay," Remus muttered happily, a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Ginny stood looking out across the grounds. Harry, Draco, Ron and her had decided that it was time to take a break and had drug Hermione along with them.

"How are you?" Harry asked her absently, coming up behind her hand putting both hands on top of her stomach and kissing her neck.

"I feel about ready to pop. I probably look it too." She grumbled unhappily.

Harry moved his hands to her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. Lifting her chin slightly he bent his head down and kissed her. "You are beautiful, and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." He said firmly after being forced to part for breathe. When she looked up at him doubtfully he kissed her again.

"Oi, get a room you two!" Ron called from the large shade tree several feet away. Harry raised one hand and flicked him off with out taking his mouth from Ginny's.

"What do you say we go inside and relax?" Harry laughed.

"I think that would be a very good idea." She wrapped her arm around his and began walking toward the castle.

"Are you going to Sirius' trial? It is tomorrow you know." Ginny inquired once they had reached the Gryffindor common room and were lounging comfortably on one of the couches nearest the fireplace.

"I still need to see Dumbledore about that, but I'm sure he'll let me go. It is my godfather on trial here." Harry sighed and buried his face in hair. He had always loved the way it smelled; like a tropical paradise.

"Harry, knock it off." Ginny complained after several moments.

"What if I don't want to knock it off?" He responded mischievously, kissing her brow.

"Get a grip," Ginny giggled as his lips trailed lower.

* * *

Harry sat nervously in his seat in courtroom number thirteen. His foot tapped impatiently on the hard concrete as the wizengamut filled slowly in. His eyes darted down to where Sirius sat in the uncomfortable looking chair in the center of the open floor.

"Calm down before you give yourself some kind of aneurysm." Remus muttered from his left.

"I can't calm down; Sirius very well may be locked away for good after this. Besides, we're in courtroom _thirteen_ do you have any idea what that means? Thirteen is _unlucky_!" Harry rambled anxiously.

"Harry," Dumbledore, who was seated on his right, said firmly, "Calm down." As the words left Dumbledore's mouth Harry felt himself slump back into his seat as some of the tension left his body. If Dumbledore wasn't worried then things would be okay, right?

"Drink this," Remus pushed a potion filled vial into his hands.

"What is it?" Harry asked him skeptically.

"It's only a calming draught, Harry," Dumbledore explained soothingly. Harry glanced between the small glass vial and the two men sitting to either side of him several times before putting emptying the glass container into his mouth. He felt himself relax completely even as Madam Bones began calling the court to order.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are accused of two counts of murder in the first degree. How do you plead?" Madam Bones asked once the room had quieted.

"Not guilty, your honor," Sirius' voice wavered slightly as he answered.

"Very well; do you consent to the use of veriteserum during your questioning; to be administered by a licensed Healer?"

"I do consent to the use of the truth serum; I only request that it be administered by Professor Severus Snape." Harry was shocked that Sirius would trust Snape, and when he questioned Dumbledore about it was told, "This has all been planned." Meanwhile Madam Bones was having a whispered conversation with the man seated next to her.

"That seems reasonable, considering he is a potions master. Professor, if you don't mind?" Snape stood from where he was seated on Dumbledore's right and made his way toward the healer holding out a small vial of clear liquid.

The potions professor then proceeded to smell, drip and taste the contents. After several minutes of inspecting the innocuous looking liquid he turned to Sirius and instructed him to open his mouth. Three drops were carefully placed on the convict's tongue. Harry felt the chaos of his emotions being pushed aside by the potion as he watched Sirius' eyes glaze over.

"Please state your full name." Madam Bones requested, testing to make sure the potion was working.

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius replied in a monotone. Several more test questions were asked before Madam Bones finally got around to something important.

"Who was the secret keeper for Lilly and James Potter just before their deaths nearly eighteen years ago?" Harry held his breath waiting for the answer to the million dollar question.

"Peter Pettigrew," Several gasps were heard throughout the court room.

"Who betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort?" Again the answer of Peter Pettigrew came from the drugged man.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?" Once again Harry held his breathe.

"No," Sirius answered in the same flat tone.

"Who killed Peter Pettigrew?" Madam Bones didn't pause in her questioning.

"No one; Peter Pettigrew is alive."

"Please explain the events of the night Mr. Pettigrew was killed, Mr. Black." Harry looked over at Remus and noticed the slight smirk on his face; the shit was about to hit the fan.

"I had spent days looking for Peter; the need for revenge overtook all other wants and needs. I had tracked him all across the country side, and then finally I caught up to him. It was a crowded day in London, but at that point my rage was all consuming. When he saw me Peter immediately started to beg my forgiveness, I didn't register most of his platitudes; they were meaningless." Every eye in the room was locked on Sirius' hunched figure, and even though the serum had taken over, you could still see the sadness, the remorse for what had happened. "After several moments of listening to his whimpering I raised my wand, and he started yelling about how I had killed the Potters, among other things. Before I knew what was happening, he drew his wand and the street exploded. He cut off his finger and transformed into his animagus form before disappearing into the sewer."

"Then what did you do?" Madam Bones prompted after several minutes of silence.

"The only thing I could think to do; I laughed." The serum was wearing off and Sirius was beginning to become more aware of his surroundings.

"Thank you, Mr. Black. The Wizengamut will now convene in order to come to a verdict." The entire courtroom burst into conversation. Harry, Remus, Dumbledore and Snape made their way down to where Sirius was now standing, the effects of the potion having worn off completely.

"Here, Black," Severus held out a vial filled with a dark green substance, "This will help with the after effects."

Almost two hours later the Wizengamut came back in and every one scrambled to return to their seats. Harry was once again tapping nervously, and several minutes later felt a hand on his arm. He looked up expecting to see Remus, but instead saw that the hand laid comfortingly on his arm belonged to Snape. He gave a small, grateful smile that looked more like a grimace than anything. Severus nodded in acknowledgment.

Madam Bones stood and everyone turned their attention to her. "Mr. Farron, how does this court find the defendant?" She got strait to the point.

A short, rather plump balding man near the end stood, "On two counts of murder in the first degree, this court finds the defendant," He coughed quietly, the entire court room held their' breathe, "We find the defendant not guilty. Further more, we pardon any crimes that he may have committed as a result of his false imprisonment, including his breaking out of Azkaban Prison. This court would also like to apologize to you, Mr. Black, for the injustices done to you, and hopes that some how you can forgive the failings of this house of justice." Sirius sat in his seat completely stunned and unable to move. After several minutes, though, he managed to nod.

"Court is dismissed," Madam Bones called and once again the court room was filled with noise.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a wonderful bliss of happiness. Harry spent the rest of the day with Sirius and Remus after being excused from his evening classes. The group was sitting by the lake when Ron and Hermione came to join them while the two were on break.

"Draco and Ginny wanted to come, but they both had classes," Hermione told him, taking a seat on the blanket Harry had seen fit to throw down.

"Bet they loved that," Harry laughed.

"Oh they did," Ron sat down next to Hermione.

"Where's Neville? I would've thought he'd come down with you two." Remus came over from where he had been pushing Sirius into the lake.

"He's with Luna," Ron crooned making kissy faces. Sirius, who was soaking wet, laughed and then grabbed Remus and started pulling him toward the lake.

"Those two…" Hermione sighed.

* * *

The morning after Sirius' trial Hermione woke alone for the first time in a while. When she noticed this she frowned.

"Where's Draco?" She murmured absently, standing and walking to the door that led into the common room.

She pushed the door open quietly so she wouldn't wake him if he'd fallen asleep on the couch. What she saw when she finally stepped out of her bedroom confused her. Draco sat in his favorite armchair, his face blank and eyes glazed slightly. "Draco?" She rushed over to him, "What's wrong?"

Draco's only response was to hold out that morning's addition of the daily prophet. Looking down, expecting to see an article about Sirius being freed, she was shocked by what the head line said.

"He's finally made a mistake, Hermione. He's finally gone," Draco said in a voice that clearly showed that he couldn't believe it.

"Draco I… I don't what to say." Hermione was befuddled. Draco looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"I've got to owl my mother," Draco stood and began rushing around looking for writing utensils. Hermione stuck her hand in her school bag which had been left on a near by table and pulled out parchment and a self inking quill. She then grabbed Draco by the arm and sat him down at the desk the two shared before putting the items in front of him.

Smiling up at her he grabbed the quill and started furiously writing a letter that was more than likely hardly legible, even with Draco's usually neat scrawl. As Draco wrote his letter, Hermione herd a tapping on the window and went to let the owl in.

When she opened the window, two owls came fluttering in. One Hermione recognized as a Draco's eagle owl, the other must have belonged to the school. Draco's went and sat patiently on the desk, waiting for Draco to finish, and the school owl landed neatly on a perch Hermione had set up and held out its leg. Hermione removed the letter and was surprised to find that not only was it from Dumbledore, but it was addressed to both of them.

She quickly read through it, and looked up just in time to see Draco's owl exit out the window. "Dumbledore wants to see us as soon as possible; it's 'urgent'."

"Might as well go now then," Draco was walking toward the door.

"Let me get dresses first," Hermione scolded him.

"Oh, right," Draco said sheepishly.

* * *

Draco sat in a large courtroom and watched as his father was led in, bound, by a guard of four dementors. Hermione's presence at his side was the only thing that kept him in his seat. He closed his eyes as his father sat down in the old looking wooden chair, but he could not stop himself from gearing as the chains came to life and bound him.

Hermione noticed Draco's distress and placed a calming hand over his which he wrapped in his own and clung to. "I don't understand," he whispered brokenly, "I've spent hours waiting, praying for this moment, I hate him, and I can hardly stand to watch this."

"He will always be your father, Draco. You can't change that, no one can." Hermione continued trying to soothe him as Madame Bones stood and read off the long list of charges. Lucius Malfoy's trial had taken all day; it was now nearly six in the evening and the Wizengamut had just returned with the verdict.

The same balding man that had proclaimed Sirius innocent not forty-eight hours ago stood. "On all charges we, the court, on this twenty-first day of June, do find the defendant guilty. The punishment for the crimes committed is the dementor's kiss. May our maker have mercy on your soul."

Draco turned and buried his face in Hermione's shoulder and he felt the cold of the dementors as they re-entered the room. The last thing he heard before blissful nothingness took over was his father's screams.

* * *

"What happened?" Draco murmured questioningly as he opened his eyes to see the bright white of the infirmary.

"You went into shock and passed out." Hermione explained quietly from her seat next to his bed. Draco made to sit up, but fell back when he was hit with a wave of dizziness.

"How long have I been out for?" Draco groaned.

"All night," Madam Pomphrey came bustling out of her office to check on her patient. "You can go, but I want you to get strait to bed and rest."

"Yes Madam Pomphrey," Draco said respectfully before standing and walking slowly to the door to avoid getting dizzy again.

* * *

The next several days went by as peacefully as things ever do in the wizarding world, and there was only strange thing on the mind of the Headmaster of Hogwarts as the last days of term flew by in a blissful blur. His potions master, Severus Snape, spy in Voldemort's troops, had not been called to a meeting since before the Malfoy trial. This was worrying, surely Severus, who was a member of the inner circle, would have been called to serve as a way for Voldemort to vent his anger at the loss of such a loyal follower.

Even more disturbing was Severus' reports of his conversations with other members of the dark order. It would seem no one had seen hide or hair of the dark menace for weeks. It did not seem like something Voldemort would do, running and hiding.

* * *

Every day the atrium at the ministry of magic saw host to hundreds of Witches and Wizards, some going about their daily routine, others had much more urgent matters to attend to. The atrium, with its elegant wood floors and large spluttering fountain, had even seen its fair share of criminals and vagrants.

This sunny morning though, it held one man who most would like to never have seen.

As the first workers to arrive at the ministry every morning appeared, they were shocked to see a very confused looking Voldemort standing in the middle of the atrium, looking around as if he were a small child that had lost their parent. When the red eyes turned on the stunned workers, they seemed lost.

"Where am I?" The most feared wizard in all of Great Britain asked, sounding very much like a small child.

"Y-y-you're a-a-at th-the ministry o-o-of m-m-magic," Ernie, the security guard managed to stammer after several minutes of silence.

"How did I get here?" Voldemort was obviously very confused.

By this time a crowd was beginning to gather, all too stunned to do anything but watch as Voldemort wandered about, poking at this and prodding at that.

"Voldemort," Kingsley Shacklebolt called quietly, trying to gain the dark lord's attention. "Voldemort," He called a little louder after receiving no response. Kingsley's eyebrow drew together in the middle of his forehead, perhaps, "Tom?"

Voldemort turned and looked at him as if he had just spoken, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Tonks asked, coming to stand next to Kingsley.

"I don't really know. I can't really remember much." Voldemort answered, puzzled.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think I understand." Harry was seated in a large sitting room connected to Albus' office. He was surprised when he had walked in to see not only Dumbledore, but Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Snape as well; though the one that really shocked him was Narcissa. "You're saying that Voldemort isn't really Voldemort."

"Something like that, my boy," Dumbledore's usually cheerful manner had been replaced by a gloomy seriousness that Harry didn't like.

"But how could Lucius have controlled him? How is that even possible?" Harry felt Ginny wrap her arms around him.

"I believe he used a very old spell that acts much like the imperious curse." Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded and looked to where Draco sat holding Hermione, "Please tell me you knew nothing about this."

"If I had known, Harry, I would have told you. Maybe not before this year, but you would have known before now." Draco assured him. Harry nodded numbly and walked to the window to look out at the grounds. He took a deep breathe and turned back to the group. Ginny was standing inches from him; she must have followed when he got up.

When Harry looked up a Ginny's still formed, he frowned at the look on her face. Suddenly Ginny moaned and grabbed her stomach.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry demanded urgently. He helped her over to a couch and made her sit. "Ginny, talk to me," He growled at her as the grimace left her face.

"I'm fine," She assured him. Harry glared at her disbelievingly, "Oh, honestly Harry, I've been getting these all day, they're nothing."

"Ginny, they are not 'nothing'!" Harry argued.

"He's right Gin," Hermione told her with a knowing smirk.

"What are you getting at?" Ron's eyes narrowed at the knowing look on Hermione's face.

"I believe what my oh so eloquent girlfriend is getting at is that Ginny here is in labor." Draco explained for them, right as Ginny's face screwed up once again in pain.

"Oh shit," Harry snapped, "Alright, do you think you can make it to the hospital wing?" Harry asked of Ginny, who nodded, "Ok, good. Ron, fire call your mum… Hermione, go warn Madam Pomphrey!" Harry was freaking out.

"Draco, take care of Harry," Ginny said standing and starting towards the door with the help of Narcissa. "I don't need him panicking on me."

_**THE END**_

(A/N: First off, yes this is the end. dodges people with tar, feathers and pitch forks I know most of this was very abrupt, but Tailer and I were tired of dragging this out and are both extremely ready for it to be done. dodges rotten food Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I'd like to thank every one that has bothered to put up with Me and Tailer and our ever inconsistent updates, and our sporadic mood changes. A special thanks to Tailer herself for having the patience to put up with me for over a year and a half. To every one that has ever taken the time to review, I love you. hands out cookies and cakes But to keep you all from hunting me down and killing me for this ending (Tailer if you hand out my address I WILL scalp you) I will tell you that we DO plan to write a sequel, that we plan to start towards the end of August. So until then keep your eyes peeled, you never know with us. Cheers! --Becky)


	37. Bonus

(A/N: You lot love me right? I'm giving you a Bonus Chapter!!!! CHEERS)

They soon made it to the Hospital Wing.

"Come, we must get you a bed. Hurry." Madame Pomphrey said rushing Ginny to the nearest bed.

Ginny face screwed up with pain yet again. "Are you ok Ginny?"

"No I'm not Ok! I'm going in to fucking labor here!" Ginny said while gripping her stomach.

Harry began pacing up and down by the bed, muttering under his bed. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. I'm going to be a Dad soon. Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god."

All the sudden Mrs. Weasley ran in to the room. "Oh goodness! Ginny Dear! Harry! Get over here and hold her hand."

Harry nodded. "Right. Her hand. Right." He walked over to her and se gripped his hand.

"Ow!" She moaned with pain, gripping Harry's hand tightly.

"Ah.." He said wincing.

There was a gushing sound, just as Madame Pomphrey walked back in the room. "Oh goodness, your water just broke. Ok Ginny, I'm going to need you to push."

"Ahhhh." As Ginny pushed, she screamed and gripped Harry's hand tightly.

"One more big push love, come on." Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter.

Ginny pushed, and Harry just dared look down at the bed to find it wet and covered in blood. The words, "One down and one to go." and "It's a boy!" We're heard just before Harry pasted out completely.

"Harry! Your first child out was a boy! Aren't you excited Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Not getting a response she shook him a little. "Oh dear, I think he's pasted out."

"Big Wuss." Ginny said before she screamed and pushed again.

"Ok dear, that was the second. The Girl," Madame Pomphrey said. And Ginny laid her head down and was taking deep breaths.

"Let me go get them cleaned up. Molly, try waking Mr. Potter up." Madame Pomphrey said before leaving the room.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the sink and filled up a glass of water, then dumped it on Harry's head.

Harry immediately jumped up and said "It's Ok Gin! Just push!"

"Harry. You pasted out. It's over." Ginny told him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

And Madame Pomphrey came out holding two babies. One wrapped in a pink blanket, and the other wrapped in a blue blanket. "Congratulations! You have two healthy babies."

'Can we hold them?" Harry asked, his eyes full of amazement.

"Of course," Madame Pomphrey said, giving the boy to Ginny and the girl to Harry.

"So what are their names?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Lily Marie Potter and James Austin Potter." Ginny replied.

"Hi, Lily. I'm your Dad, Harry. And that beautiful woman over there is your mommy, Ginny." Harry said to Lily.

"Shall I go get the others?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"Others?"

"Oh, the whole family's here, dear." Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Can we just have Ron, Draco and Hermione first? Then everybody else can come in." Ginny asked.

"Of course," Madame Pomphrey said before stepping out. A few shouts could be heard by the other Weasley brothers. Which sounded something like, "Oy! What about the rest of us!?" But only Ron Hermione and Draco came in, just like asked.

"Oh my god, Ginny!" Hermione said rushing over to the bed. "Can I see them?

"Sure." Ginny said, handing James to Hermione.

"He's Beautiful!"

Ron was standing over Harry's shoulder, looking at Lily and you could hear him saying "Hi there. I'm your Uncle Ron. Your have a lot of Uncles, but I'm the best."

Draco was leaning over Hermione's shoulder looking at James.

"Would you like to hold Lily, Draco?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned. "I...I don't" But before he could answer Harry stood up and placed Lily in his arms. "Erm; hello," He said to her. Lily made a cooing sound and reached out and pulled on his shirt.

The rest of the Weasley's came pouring in, along with Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius.

Fred and George were the next to hold them and were telling the 'new Weasley twins' about how they were going to teach them the ways of Twin hood and such things. After those two were Molly and Arthur Weasley, who were telling them about the Burrow; next were Remus and Sirius.

"You two will make such good Marauders! Of course, it'll take plenty of time and training for you to be as good as I am, but we'll get there some day." Sirius told them.

"Ok, Sirius, my turn to hold them." Charlie told him.

"But I don't want to share my grand god children!" He said pouting.

"But they're MY niece and nephew."

"No. I get them longer then anyone else." Sirius said in a child like tone.

"Share Sirius," Ginny said strictly.

"Fine," He said handing one to Bill and the other to Charlie.

Once everyone got to hold them, the room cleared out, leaving just Ginny and Harry.

"I still can't believe we're parents." Ginny said, smiling while holding Lily.

"I know. But I love it. And I love you." Harry said leaning up with James in his arms to kiss Ginny.

"Alright, the twins have had a busy enough day. It's time for them to go to bed. You need your rest to Ms. Weasley." Madame Pomphrey said before taking the twins.

Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and climbed up on the hospital wing bed where they both fell asleep, knowing that nothing would ever be the same after this day, but they were looking forward to it.

_**THE (ACTUAL) END**_

(a/n: Ok so this IS the end. No more bonus's and no more surprises. The squeal should be coming out at the end of August. So be checking for that. So I guess, till then, Au revior! Aufwierdersen! Good bye!)


End file.
